D'éternelle vengeance à éternel amour
by Karha-Whyvern
Summary: Pour avoir torturé une âme innocente...ils sont condamnés à la souffrance éternelle...mais plutôt que la vengeance n'est-il pas plus facile de demander de l'aide à un ami ? Kaname x Zero, Yaoi, violence et viol donc les homophobes ou ceux qui n'aiment pas les truc hard passez votre chemin ! Fic bonus pour m'excuser de n'avoir rien écris pendant longtemps ".
1. Prologue

_D'éternelle vengeance à éternel amour_

Titre:

D'éternelle vengeance à éternel amour

Chapitre:

Prologue

Couple:

Kaname x Zero

Résumé:

Pour avoir torturé une âme innocente...ils sont condamnés à la souffrance éternelle...mais plutôt que la vengeance n'est-il pas plus facile de demander de l'aide à un «ami» ?

Note de l'auteur:

Ceci est une petite fic créée avec amour par ma meilleure amie et moi ^^ d'ailleurs je l'embrasse très fort w ! Elle ne sera pas très longue, environ quatre chapitres je penses. Donc avant de commencer je vous jure que j'adore Zero vraiment je pourrais en tomber amoureuse même mais pour les besoins de l'histoire j'étais obligée et ne tenez pas compte du petit changement dans son apparence non plus merci. Absolument aucun personnage de cette fic ne m'appartient.

WARNING: Cette fic contient du sang, de la violence, parfois du langage cru et des scènes de viols donc ceux qui n'aiment pas passer votre chemin au lieu de venir me tuer dans les reviews, non mais U.U !

PS: Je m'excuse de ne rien avoir posté pendant longtemps j'ai été atteinte de la maladie du travail à la fac, plus du manque d'inspiration et enfin de la grosse flemme...

Sur ce je vous souhaite une bonne lecture ^^ !

_Prologue_

**A l'aide...ça fait mal...j'ai si mal...aide moi...trouve moi...je ne supporte plus d'être tout seul...**

Un jeune homme se retourna dans son lit en gémissant...une voix hantait ses rêves...une voix très familière...cette voix...c'était celle de...Soudain un visage s'imposa à lui ! Un jeune garçon en uniforme avec une peau très pale, blanche comme la neige, un visage des plus angélique mais tordu par la douleur et le désespoir, de magnifiques yeux mauve ornés de longs cils d'argent même pas désavantagés par ses petites lunettes aux verres transparents sans monture et aux barres argentées se confondant presque avec sa courte chevelure d'argent. Ce garçon...il pleurait des larmes de sang en hurlant:

**Kaname je t'en pris aide moi ! Retrouve moi !**

-ZEROOOO !

Kaname se redressa dans son lit en tendant une main devant lui, la respiration saccadée, en sueur, les yeux exorbités, il portait pour simple pyjama un pantalon de toile noir...il posa sa main sur son visage tremblant comme une feuille:

-Un rêve...?

Il ferma les yeux en soupirant...Kaname était très beau au passage, avec un vrai physique de dieu grec qui faisait baver les filles, un merveilleux visage avec des cheveux brun mi longs ondulés et de mystérieux yeux bordeaux rougeâtres ornés de cils noirs. Un rêve...c'était juste un rêve...mais...Zero...c'était bien sa voix qu'il avait entendu il en était sur...après tout ce temps...ça faisait déjà trois moi...Kaname soupira et se tourna vers son réveil avant d'écarquiller les yeux. Il allait être en retard en cours ! Il se leva en quatrième vitesse et enfila son uniforme qui se composait d'une chemise blanche a manche courte qui moulait bien son torse musclé, rentré dans un pantalon noir avec une cravate rouge autour du col, il mit sa montre a son poignet et prit son sac...mais il ne cessait de penser a Zero...Zero Kiryu, un camarade de classe...même s'il n'avait jamais vraiment fait parti de la classe, il était toujours tout seul n'ayant pas un seul ami...mais Kaname lui voulait le devenir, il aurait voulu être le plus proche possible de Zero ! Mais hélas cela n'avait jamais pu se faire car trois mois plus tôt, l'adolescent aux cheveux d'argent disparu un jour sans laisser la moindre trace, il n'alla plus en cours et ne rentra plus chez lui, pourtant il n'était pas du genre a fugué ! La police avait vite cessé les recherches ne trouvant aucun indice...les adultes disaient qu'il avait eu des problèmes...les élèves du lycée aux avaient fait circuler la rumeur qu'il serait mort depuis longtemps. Le beau brun soupira en baissant la tête:

-J'espère qu'ils ont tort...je voulais vraiment être proche de lui...

Soudain sa mère Jury Kuran, une très belle femme aux cheveux brun ondulés et aux doux yeux marrons entra dans la chambre une main sur sa hanche:

-Kaname dépêches toi il est déjà huit heure et quart !

-QUOIIII ?! JE VAIS ME FAIRE TRUCIDER !

Le brun se dépêcha de mettre ses chaussures et partit en courant après avoir fait une bise a sa mère, cette dernière soupira en croisant ses bras sur sa poitrine, vraiment cet enfant avait trop d'énergie en réserve...si seulement il pouvait l'utiliser autrement que vous courir a droite a gauche. Kaname lui venait d'arriver devant la porte de sa classe...ou le cours venait de commencer...Zut !

-Bon...tentons de passer sans nous faire remarquer...Pensa-t-il en ouvrant discrètement la porte.

Il se mit a quatre pattes et commença a avancer en direction de son bureau pour ne pas que le prof le voit...voila doucement...encore un peu...

**Kaname aide moi...retrouve moi je t'en pris...**

Surpris par la voix qui venait d'envahir sa tête le brun agrandit ses yeux et se redressa vivement en tournant la tête dans tous les sens:

-Hein quoi ? Qui a parlé ?!

Soudain une voix froide et calme se fit a l'encontre de l'élève qui se crispa net en se tournant vers son professeur...Mr Sohta, très populaire auprès des filles avec sa peau douce et blanche, ses cheveux châtain lisse et mi long et ses yeux marron dorés:

-Moi et ce depuis tout a l'heure Monsieur Kuran...n'allez pas croire que je ne me suis pas rendu compte de votre entrée «discrète» dans ma classe. Au lieu de rester par terre a quatre pattes comme un chien allez donc a votre place et que je ne vous entende plus.

-O...Oui professeur...

Toute la classe se mit a ricaner en regardant Kaname aller jusqu'à son bureau la tête basse et les joues rouges de honte de s'être fait prendre comme ça ! Il tenta de se faire oublier en restant silencieux pendant tout le cours mais...il ne cessait de penser a cette voix qui le hantait...cette voix...c'était celle de Zero il en était sur ! L'argenté avait une voix si particulière, tellement douce, calme et mélancolique...comme la plus douce des mélodies à ses oreilles. Cette si belle voix qui n'appartenait qu'a Zero...il la reconnaitrait partout.

Quand le cours se finit enfin Kaname resta a sa place le menton posé dans ses mains l'air pensif quand soudain un jeune fille s'approcha de lui:

-T'es vu Kaname ?! Monsieur Sohta a un nouveau costume ! Il est trop claaaaasse dedans !

Le brun leva les yeux vers Ayaka, sa meilleure amie dans la classe, elle avait de long cheveux blond avec deux barrettes rouge pour retenir une mèche qui tombait devant ses yeux ambrés, si Kaname s'entendait bien avec elle c'était parce que c'était la seule fille a ne pas lui tourner autour étant plus attirée par leur professeur principal, chose qui blasait complètement notre brun préféré qui avait honnêtement mieux a faire que d'écouter ses blablas incessant a propos de leur prof ! Non mais !

-Ayaka, j'ai légèrement autre chose a faire que de regarder ses costumes...dois je te rappeler qu'il m'a mis la honte tout a l'heure ?

-Tu aurais pu passer discrètement si tu n'avais pas gueulé d'un coup ! N'accuse pas monsieur Sohta ! Il est si parfait...tellement gentil...intelligent...et le meilleur !

-...

-Ah oui excuse moi une seconde !

Elle sortit un peu savon pour les mains et se les lava un instant ce qui intrigua Kaname qui lui demanda ce qu'elle faisait:

-Je me lave les mains ! Il paraît que c'est la partie du corps que Mr. Sohta aime le plus ! Alors si j'en prends soin il m'aimera encore plus ! Tu en veux un peu peut être ?

-Non merci !

-Vous savez les gars il paraît qu'il se passe des choses pas normal et vraiment effraaaayante dans cette école depuis quelques temps ! S'écria une voix soudainement.

Kaname se tourna vers la personne qui venait de parler, un petit groupe était rassemblé autour d'une table et la personne qui venait de parler était Yoshi, le leader des voyous de l'école il passait son temps a maltraiter les plus jeune et plus faible que lui avec les membres de son gang, un gros bras sans cervelle qui se donne des airs supérieurs quoi, Kaname ne l'aimait pas du tout ! Il avait des cheveux roses pales en pagaille dont une mèche lui encadrait le visage et l'autre derrière son oreille, il avait des yeux marrons clair et portait sa chemise d'uniforme ouverte en partie sur son large torse, il portait un collier en lanière autour du cou avec des piques d'argent ainsi qu'un bracelet de force au bras et plusieurs boucles d'oreilles.

-Paranormal ? Mon cul ouais ! S'écria un autre garçon du groupe, Tohma un autre camarade de classe de Kaname, il avait des cheveux blond en bataille, une allure de rebelle, des yeux orangés et portait une boucle d'oreille en argent a son oreille droite avec un pendentif autour du cou. Il était très populaire auprès des filles en dépit de son sale caractère et de ses mauvaises fréquentations.

-Bordel Tohma ! S'écria Yoshi. Je suis sérieux ! L'autre jour un copain de ma cousine d'un autre classe a pratiquement été emmené de force parce une présence étrange dans les toilettes des filles et y est resté enfermé toute la nuit en entendant des bruits bizarres ! C'est lui même qui me l'a dis !

-Il y a aussi les fenêtres du troisième étages qui ont été brisées de l'intérieur sans que l'on sache comment. Ajouta Kudho, un autre camarade de classe de Kaname, ils s'entendaient plutôt bien tous les deux, il avait des cheveux vert coiffés en pique et des yeux marrons clair, c'était un garçon très calme et mature pour son âge, le genre sérieux qui ne cherche pas d'emmerde aux autres.

Yoshi ricana en se prenant le menton dans une main avec un regard et un sourire menaçant:

-Ce sont peut être des fantômes !

-Hiiii ! J'ai peuuuur ! S'écria Saotome, une autre camarade de classe de Kaname, la plus jolie fille de la classe, elle avait de long cheveux blond dorés attachés en une queux de cheval haute par un chouchou bleu et balancé sur une de ses épaules avec de grands yeux dorés, elle était la petite amie de Tohma et ses amis proches l'appelaient Otome pour faire plus court.

Tohma croisa les bras et les jambes en crachant:

-Peuh ! Des fantômes ?! Pourtant pas des zombies et des squelettes temps que tu y es ! Ça n'existe pas ce genre de truc pas la peine de flipper...Une seconde...je viens de penser a un truc...et si c'était la Malédiction de Zero Kiryu ?

Tous sursautèrent en se raclant la gorge tandis que Kaname fronçait les sourcils son attention soudainement toute dirigée vers eux. La malédiction de Zero ? Comment ça ? Kudho détourna les yeux en secouant la main:

-A...arrête un peu Tohma...ce n'est pas drôle du tout tu sais ?

-Euh...Commença Yoshi. Mais c'est tout a fait possible...je crois bien que Tohma a raison les gars ! Cela fait trois mois que Kiryu a disparu et comme par hasard ce genre de truc arrive ! C'est pas un peu gros pour vous ?

Tohma lâcha un rire hilare avant de se tourner vers ses camarades et dit a Yoshi avec un sourire édenté:

-Si ces évènements sont bien sa malédiction il y a de grandes chances pour que tu sois la première victime Yoshi !

-Comment ça je serai le premier ?! S'écria ce dernier en foudroyant le blond du regard. C'est quoi ces conneries ?! Je lui ai rien fait à l'autre bigleux !

-Yoshi...Soupira Kudho. Tout le monde sait que tu martyrisais Zero...qu'il était ton souffre douleur...

-P...Pas du tout ! Je...Je le taquinais juste !

-Ah ? Ricana Tohma. Tu nous as pourtant pas dis il y a pas si longtemps que tu aimerais bien te le faire le petit Kiryu ?

Yoshi se mit a rugir et se redressa de sa chaise en attrapant le blond par le col hors de lui !

-Ferme ta grande gueule la blondasse ! Tu vaux pas mieux que moi ! S'il y a quelqu'un que Kiryu devrait maudire c'est toi !

Tohma afficha un sourire canaille et très sur de lui:

-Vraiment ? Moi être maudis par lui ? Aucune chance ! Il m'a avoué quand il était encore parmi nous qu'il avait le béguin pour moi ! Je n'ai donc rien a craindre !

Kudho soupira...ce type était vraiment trop sur de lui...Kaname lui ne perdait pas une miette de la conversation...ils avaient l'air d'en savoir long sur Zero ! Mais néanmoins le brun sentit comme un poignard se planter dans son cœur, en effet il y avait une rumeur comme quoi l'argenté aimait quelqu'un dans la classe...C'était donc Tohma ? Il soupira en baissant la tête de désespoir...Saotome se mit d'un seul coup a pleurnicher:

-Tohmaaaaaa...j'ai peur ! Kiryu sait que je suis ta petite amie il doit m'en vouloir a mort !

-Allons Otome, ne t'en fais pas je te protégerai ! Répondit le blond en serrant sa copine contre lui, celle ci se mit a pailler en se blottissant contre lui.

-Tu es si gentil Tohmaaaa...

-Allez vous trouver une chambre les amoureux avant que ça vire au porno ! Ricana Yoshi sous le regard blasé de Kudho et Kaname.

Tohma ricana en souriant d'un air supérieur et regarda le plafond en disant d'une voix moqueuse:

-Zerooooo ne nous maudis pas s'il te plait ! Ce n'était qu'un jeu après tout ! Oups ! L'aurais je dis tout haut ? Héhéhéhéhéhé !

Soudain...un violent tremblement de terre se mit a secouer la salle faisant tanguer et crier tous les élèves qui s'étaient levés dés les premières secousses, Ayaka s'accrocha au bras de Kaname pour se maintenir debout en criant:

-Kyah ! Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?!

-Hiiiii ! Hurla Saotome en ventousant le bras de son petit ami.

-S...Serait-ce Kiryu ?! Cria Yoshi en se cramponnant a sa table. Putain de bordel on dirait qu'il est vraiment en colère contre nous !

Quand les secousses s'arrêtèrent enfin toutes les lumières de la salle s'éteignirent après avoir légèrement clignoté comme des les films d'horreur ! Tous dans la classe se serraient les uns contre les autres en murmurant pas franchement rassurés:

**Kaname aide moi...**

-Ah !

-Kaname ? Ça va ? S'inquiéta Ayaka en voyant son ami poser ses mains sur ses tempes comme s'il avait mal a la tête soudainement.

**Trouve moi je t'en pris...**

-Ze...ro ? Je l'entends ! Il me parle !

-De quoi ?! S'écria Tohma qui avait soudainement pâli à cause de la peur. Tu racontes des conneries Kuran ! Je l'entends pas sa putain de voix !

-Mais si ! Je vous assure !

**Retrouve moi...libère moi...**

-Zero ou es tu dis le moi ! Qu'est-ce qui t'es arrivé ?

Plic...plic...ploc...plic...Tous froncèrent les sourcils en entendant comme un bruit de goutte d'eau...pourtant il ne pleuvait pas dehors...soudain tous se tournèrent vers le tableau en entendant Saotome pousser un cri en le pointant du doigt...ils écarquillèrent les yeux en voyant écris dessus en grosse lettre de sang: «AIDEZ MOI...TROUVEZ MOI...J'AI SI MAL...JE NE VEUX PLUS ETRE TOUT SEUL...»

Tous se reculèrent terrorisé et un élève poussa un cri en voyant une goutte de sang tomber sur sa chemise, ils levèrent les yeux pour voir marquer partout sur le plafond en lettre de sang: «TROUVE MOI ! AIDE MOI ! JE SOUFFRE ! RETROUVE MOI ! VOUS ETES TOUS MAUDIS ! JE VOUS TUERAI TOUS JUSQU'AU DERNIER POUR CE QUE VOUS AVEZ FAIS !»

-HYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY YAAAAAAAAAAAAAA ! Hurla Saotome en pleurant tellement elle était terrorisée !

-B...bordel de...Marmonne Yoshi en tremblant pour la première fois de sa vie.

Kaname lui était tombé a genoux en se tenant le crane sifflant de douleur. Ça faisait mal ! Si mal ! Il avait l'impression que son cerveau allait exploser !

-Ze...ro...

**TROUVE MOI ! TROUVE MOI ! TROUVE MOI !**

-AAAAAH !

A bout de force Kaname tomba lourdement sur le sol...il entendit Zero pleurer alors qu'il criait a travers lui...il aurait voulu répondre...mais n'en pouvait plus...il ferma les yeux...et ce fut le trou noir...

_**A suivre**_

NDA: Alors est-ce que ce petit début vous a plu ? J'espère que oui ! N'hésitez pas a lâcher un review sauf si c'est pour me massacrer dedans et la liberté d'expression non mais ^^ !

PS: Pour les chapitres suivants ne tenez pas rigueur de l'aspect RPG car cette histoire est elle même tirée d'un RPG aussi ce n'est pas facile d'en retirer le coté sans déformer l'histoire ^^''.


	2. Zero

_D'éternelle vengeance à éternel amour_

Titre:

D'éternelle vengeance à éternel amour

Chapitre:

1. Zero...

Couple:

Kaname x Zero

Résumé:

Pour avoir torturé une âme innocente...ils sont condamnés à la souffrance éternelle...mais plutôt que la vengeance n'est-il pas plus facile de demander de l'aide à un «ami» ?

Note de l'auteur:

Ceci est une petite fic créée avec amour par ma meilleure amie et moi ^^ d'ailleurs je l'embrasse très fort w ! Elle ne sera pas très longue, environ quatre chapitres je penses. Donc avant de commencer je vous jure que j'adore Zero vraiment je pourrais en tomber amoureuse même mais pour les besoins de l'histoire j'étais obligée et ne tenez pas compte du petit changement dans son apparence non plus merci. Absolument aucun personnage de cette fic ne m'appartient.

WARNING: Cette fic contient du sang, de la violence, parfois du langage cru et des scènes de viols donc ceux qui n'aiment pas passer votre chemin au lieu de venir me tuer dans les reviews, non mais U.U !

PS: Je m'excuse de ne rien avoir posté pendant longtemps j'ai été atteinte de la maladie du travail à la fac, plus du manque d'inspiration et enfin de la grosse flemme...

Sur ce je vous souhaite une bonne lecture ^^ !

_Chapitre 1. Zero..._

-Hum...Ze...ro...

-Ah ! Tu reviens enfin a toi ! Me voilà rassuré !

Kaname ouvrit péniblement les yeux et se redressa un peu en se tenant la crane...combien de temps avait-il dormi ? Une minute ? Une heure ? Une journée ? Il ne le saurait sans doute jamais...

-Ma tête...

-En effet cet esprit n'y est pas allé de main morte avec toi, tu devrais rester tranquille pendant quelques minutes ça va passer.

Le brun se mit en position assise sur le canapé en cuir rouge sur lequel il était allongé et il regarda en direction du bureau a coté ou il vit un homme qu'il n'avait encore jamais vu de sa vie ! Il était assis en train de lire un livre, il était chauve, difficile de lui donner un âge...ses yeux était rouge comme le sang, il avait des oreilles finement pointues, portant une gilet noir sans manches avec une chemise blanche en dessous rentrée dans un pantalon noir serré d'une ceinture avec des chaussure en cuir. Il tourna son regard de son livre les jambes croisées et fixa intensément le jeune lycéen qui ne se sentait pas très a l'aise dans cet endroit avec un parfait inconnu !

-Q...Qui êtes vous ?

-Je m'appelle Onigawara, je suis le président du conseil des élèves, et comme tu dois t'en douter cette pièce est la salle du conseil des élèves. Ne t'en fais pas tu es en sécurité ici.

Kaname regarda autour de lui...la salle du conseil des élèves ? Il n'y était jamais entré avant c'est vrai...ça lui faisait tout drôle...de plus il ne s'attendait pas a ce que le président ait l'air aussi...particulier ? Oui particulier c'était sans doute le bon mot. Mais...comment était-il arrivé ici ? Il était pourtant dans sa salle de classe quand il avait perdu conscience ! Onigawara lui fit un léger sourire pour le rassurer:

-Je sens que des questions secouent ton esprit aussi je vais tacher d'y répondre, après le tremblement de terre c'est comme si...comme si l'école avait été téléportée dans une autre dimension...et tous ceux qui étaient dans l'école se sont retrouvés piégés ici...tout cela m'a l'air d'être le fruit d'une malédiction...il me semble qu'un garçon de ta connaissance l'a lancée pour punir ceux qui lui ont fait du mal.

Kaname pâlit en écarquillant les yeux...c...c'était pas vrai ? Alors...Zero...non...il était trop gentil il ne pouvait pas avoir fait ça ! Jamais il ne voudrait du mal a qui que ce soit même a son pire ennemi !

-MONSIEUR LE PRESIDENT !

Les deux hommes se tournèrent vers la porte qui s'ouvrit sur une jeune fille aux cheveux noirs attachés en tresse et de grosse lunettes sur le nez. Le président sourit visiblement rassuré:

-Ah Miss Library !

Kaname le regarda interrogatif et le président lui expliqua qu'on appelait cette jeune fille, qui était la vice présidente du conseil au passage, comme ça car elle était un vrai rat de bibliothèque, elle passait toutes ses journées dans la librairie. Puis il se tourna vers la jeune fille:

-Quelles sont les nouvelles ?

-C'est la grosse panique monsieur ! Il y a des esprits maléfiques partout ! Aucun moyen de s'enfuir ! Aaaah ! J'ai même vu un étudiant se faire mettre en morceau sous mes yeux ! Ugh...c'était horrible plus jamais je ne toucherai a un hamburger c'est fini !

-Je vois...il faut trouver une solution et vite...

-Je retourne a la bibliothèque pour trouver des informations si vous avez besoin de moi vous savez ou me trouver !

La vice présidente s'en alla alors que le président croisait les bras en soupirant...il semblait réfléchir a une solution pour les faire tous sortir de ce pétrin:

-Aucun moyen de sortir de cette école...du moins de manière normale...je ne vous donc qu'une seule solution...

-Laquelle ?! S'écria Kaname en se tournant vers le président plein d'espoir.

-Il faut apaiser la conscience de la personne qui a lancé la malédiction...il doit avoir l'esprit vraiment torturé, il faut le sauver je ne vois que ce moyen la...pas d'autre option possible.

Kaname haussa les sourcils et allait demander comment faire quand la voix de Zero empli a nouveau sa tête, toujours tremblante de ses pleurs:

**Trouve moi...Kaname...retrouve moi..**

-Urgh...Zero...il m'appelle...je dois aller l'aider !

Il se détourna pour se diriger vers la porte qu'il allait ouvrir quand soudain Onigawara l'attrapa par le bras pour le retenir après s'être levé de sa chaise:

-Attends ! Tu es vraiment sur ? N'oublies pas que cette endroit n'est plus l'école que tu as connu par la passé...tu as toutes les chances de te faire attaquer et dépecer par un esprit maléfique, tu es vraiment sur de ta décision ?

Kaname baissa la tête avant d'acquiescer et de redresser la tête d'un air déterminé:

-Oui ! Je ferai tout pour Zero car...il est une personne vraiment très chère a mon cœur...tout ce que je veux c'est qu'il soit heureux rien de plus !

-Alors soit...sois prudent surtout. N'hésite pas a venir me voir moi ou Library si tu as des problèmes, nous tacherons de t'aider le plus que nous pouvons.

-Merci beaucoup.

Sur ces mots Kaname sortit de la salle du conseil des étudiants en courant...jamais il ne vit le sourire qu'affichait Onigawara a cet instant:

-Ce que tu vas trouver mon garçon...risque de ne pas te plaire du tout. Uhuhuh...

Kaname lui était dans le couloir du troisième étage ou se trouvait la salle du conseil des élèves et juste a coté du bureau du directeur, bon puisqu'il était la autant commencer ses recherches ici ! Il entra donc dans le bureau du proviseur...et resta figé sur le pas de la porte...d...du sang ? Du sang partout ! Sur le sol ! Le plafond ! Les murs ! Des flaques entière de sang ! Ainsi que des empreinte de main comme si quelqu'un s'était débattu ! B...bordel c'était pas bon du tout...préférant ne pas rester trop longtemps ici il se dépêcha d'aller fouiller dans la table de travail du proviseur et trouva son journal...il n'y avait qu'une page qu'il pouvait lire clairement les autres étaient tachées de sang ! Il était dis «La clé de la sortie de secours est tombée dans le vase...que faire je ne peux pas la prendre les épines des fleurs sont un poison mortel pour ceux qui s'y piquent !». Le brun se tourna vers le vase posé sur la table...du poison ? Il ne pouvait donc pas y toucher...il devait trouver un moyen de casser ce vase mais il était fixé a la table et il ne pouvait pas le casser a main nue...il allait devoir utiliser quelque chose pour le briser...il sortit donc de la pièce et descendit l'escalier qui le mena dans le couloir principal ou le hall d'entrée...et la aussi c'était plein de sang, des papiers foutus en l'air, des murs défoncés, des morceaux de chaires non identifiées sur le sol ! En clair c'était le gros bordel ! Autant dire que Kaname avait les chocottes...mais il ne devait pas se dégonfler ! Zero comptait sur lui ! Il devait le retrouver et l'aider a se sentir mieux ! Mais par ou commencer ses recherches...?

**Par ici...par ici !**

Kaname hoqueta et se tourna d'un coup vers la porte menant a la salle des professeurs, c'était bien la voix de Zero qui se provenait de la pièce ?! Aussitôt le brun y entra en fracas en criant:

-Zero !

-Ah ! Kaname ne cries pas comme ça tu m'as fais peur !

Kaname se tourna pour voir Ayaka en train de fouiller dans le bureau de Mr. Sohta:

-Ayaka ? Tu...tu es toute seule ?

-Comme tu peux le voir mais chuuut ! Fermes la porte ! C'est la chance de ma vie !

-Hein ?

-Vu que personne n'est dans le coin je suis libre de regarder dans le bureau de Mr. Sohta ! Oh c'est plein de lettre d'amour ! Qui ose en envoyer a MON Mr. Sohta ?!

-Ayakaaaa ! C'est pas le moment pour ça ! Tu as vu ce qui est arrivé a l'école ?! On doit aller se mettre a l'abri tout de suite !

Kaname tenta de la tirer derrière lui mais elle reprit son poignet et continua ce qu'elle faisait:

-Hors de question !

-Rhaaa ! Bon fais comme tu veux mais ne viens pas te plaindre après ! Je m'en fous complètement !

Kaname allait sortir quand il entendit un petit bruit de déclic et se tourna vers l'un qui casier qui s'était entrouvert mais rien n'en sortit, il s'approcha donc et ouvrit le casier...rien ? Il baissa les yeux et vit un uniforme d'étudiant du lycée, soigneusement plié...mais un peu taché de sang ! Mais...que faisait un uniforme d'élève dans le casier d'un prof ? Il s'accroupit et prit la chemise entre ses mains pour la regarder...il y avait un nom sur l'étiquette a l'intérieur...«Zero Kiyu»...hein ? Mais que...qu'est-ce que cela voulait dire ?!

-M...Mais que...?

-Hum ? Qui a-t-il Kaname ?

-L...L'uniforme de Zero...je viens de le trouver dans le casier d'un prof...

Ayaka agrandit ses yeux se stupeur et regard l'uniforme taché de sang avec une légère peur dans les yeux...qu'est-ce que cela voulait dire ?! Kaname serra la chemise entre ses doigt et se redressa, il y avait quelque chose de louche dans cette histoire et il allait découvrir quoi ! Et pas plus tard que tout de suite !

-Il est arrivé quelque chose a Zero et je compte bien découvrir quoi ! Je dois le retrouver tout de suite !

-Kaname...je trouve que tu t'emportes un peu vite en ce qui concerne Kiryu...pourquoi désires tu tellement savoir la vérité sur sa disparition ? Il a peut être simplement fait une figue...vous n'êtes même pas amis à la base alors pourquoi tu t'en soucis autant ?

Kaname regarda son ami avant de baisser la tête et de serrer l'uniforme contre lui comme si c'était la chose la plus précieuse au monde:

-Je m'inquiète pour lui...j'ai toujours voulu être proche de lui...qu'on soit amis et plus si affinité...

Ayaka écarquilla les yeux vraiment surprise par ses paroles:

-T...tu...

-Tu as bien compris...je l'aimais et je l'aime encore maintenant ! Je m'en veux de ne jamais avoir pu lui dire...c'est pourquoi je veux le retrouver, il est dans cette école j'en suis sur et je le trouverai !

Sur ces mots, Kaname ne laissa pas le temps a son amie de répondre et s'en alla de la salle en courant la plantant la. Il retourna donc dans le hall d'entrée et passa la porte qui menait dans la cours pour vérifier s'il n'y avait vraiment pas de sortie...et bien non a la place de l'entrée du lycée il y avait un temple, avec plusieurs tombes...par curiosité le brun entra dans le temple, il faisait sombre mais il pouvait voir sept tables et une lampe au fond, ainsi qu'un écriteau a l'entrée disant «Sacrifie mon corps ou la malédiction ne se finira jamais». Kaname haussa un sourcil...qu'est-ce que cela voulait dire ? Il finit par hausser les épaules, bah il verra bien plus tard...Il retourna donc a l'intérieur de l'école et continua son chemin passant devant les toilettes des mecs...et entendit un hurlement:

-AU SECOURS !

Kaname se tourna vers la porte...cette voix ? Saotome ? Aussitôt il entra en fracas et agrandit ses yeux en voyant Saotome complètement plaquée contre le mur avec juste en face d'elle un esprit vengeur ! Il était vêtu d'un kimono blanc, le cou craqué, le corps en décomposition avec de très long cheveux noir trainant sur le sol. Il s'approchait de la blonde en tendant les mains et poussant des gémissements tel le mort vivant qu'il était ! Tohma se trouvait derrière l'esprit, caché dans un coin tremblant des pieds a la tête, pale comme mort tellement qu'il en paraissait transparent ! Il regardait l'esprit s'approcher de sa petite amie ne sachant que faire. La jeune fille tremblait les larmes aux yeux et regardait son petit ami le suppliant de l'aider mais celui ci avait beaucoup trop les chocottes et s'en alla en courant et criant comme une gonzesse abandonnant sa copine a son triste sort:

-TOHMAAAAA !

-Espèce de salaud ! Hurla Kaname outré par son comportement.

Le brun se mit a chercher autour de lui, il devait aider Saotome et vite ! Tout ce qu'il trouva ce fut un extincteur, ça devrait faire l'affaire ! Il souleva l'objet mais au moment ou il se retournait la jeune fille poussa un hurlement et Kaname écarquilla les yeux en la voyant assise contre le mur, les yeux ouverts et entièrement blanc et encore humide de ses larmes, un filet de bave mêlé de sang coulant de la commissure de ses lèvres mi violettes mi bleus...la poitrine ensanglantée tachant ses vêtements et ses cheveux...et le teint pale...comme celui d'un cadavre...et l'esprit lui...se léchait les doigts couverts de sang...non...non...Il avait agi trop tard ? Non...Pourquoi...ne pouvait-il aider personne ? Non...non...

-NOOOOON !

Kaname balança l'extincteur sur le monstre faisant exploser l'objet, l'esprit avait disparu et le corps de Saotome était partiellement couvert de poudre blanche, le brun s'approcha d'elle et tomba a genoux a ses cotés avant de tendre une main et de lui fermer les yeux avec délicatesse lui demandant sans cesse pardon pour ne pas avoir été assez rapide...il se redressa et ferma les yeux en instant...avant de sortir les dents serrées, bordel quand il mettra la main sur Tohma il l'étranglerait volontiers ! S'il n'avait pas été aussi froussard Saotome serait peut être encore vivante a l'heure qu'il est ! Il serra les poings avant de continuer sa route couverte de sang et de cadavre encore frais pour la plupart...de quoi vous empêcher de dormir pendant des semaines ! Il arriva au fond du couloir dans un laboratoire, il y avait des papiers partout sur le sol, des machine, des tubes fracassés, deux seulement étaient encore debout et dans l'un d'eux se trouvait quelque chose mais a cause de la crasse recouvrant la surface en verre il ne voyait rien...mais il ne semblait rien y avoir d'important dans cette salle, il allait repartir quand...

-A L'AIDE ! QUELQU'UN !

Kaname fonça les sourcils en reconnaissant cette voix...Yoshi ? Il s'avança et trouva un petit escalier, il le descendit et vit trois tables d'opération, sur l'une d'elle se trouvait le cadavre d'un homme qui devait faire deux fois la taille du brun et le ventre ouvert en deux ! Et sur l'autre table était attaché Yoshi...le Kuran s'approcha et se plaça a ses cotés le regardant, impassible:

-Yoshi...

-KURAN SORS MOI DE LA !

Kaname se pencha vers lui, les mains dans le dos et un petit sourire aux lèvres:

-Pourquoi je t'aiderai ? Tu emmerdes toujours tout le monde.

-Quoi ?! Arrête ! C'est vraiment pas le moment de plaisanter !

-Mais je suis sérieux...

Kaname se mit a faire les cent pas dans la pièce semblant en profonde réflexion quand a l'avenir du leader des voyous. Il eut un petit sourire sadique en se penchant a nouveau au dessus du garçon aux cheveux roses et lui murmura avec froideur:

-D'un coté je n'aime pas laisse mourir les gens mais je ferai peut être une petit exception pour toi après tout cela devrait arranger la vie de tout le monde si tu disparaissais non ?

-A...Arrête tes conneries !

-Hum...si j'ai bonne mémoire et c'est d'ailleurs le cas tu n'avais de cesse de martyriser ce pauvre Zero...genre le frapper ou lui casser ses lunettes alors que tu sais très bien qu'il ne voyait rien sans...et j'ai aussi entendu Tohma dire que tu avais dis que tu aimerais bien te le faire non ? Je n'ai pas aimé ça du tout tu sais ? Zero est MA chasse gardée tu comprends ça ? Je serai plutôt tenter de te laisser crever ici.

La Yoshi se mit vraiment, mais VRAIMENT, a paniquer, il savait que Kaname était capable des pires choses quand il le voulait !

-Je...Je recommencerai plus ! Je te promet que je ne ferai plus jamais chier personne ! Je t'en pris sors moi de la avant qu'il ne revienne !

Kaname fronça les sourcils ne comprenant pas de qui il parlait...quand soudain un grand rire se fit entendre a l'entrée du laboratoire et Yoshi se mit a paniquer en s'agitant dans tous les sens pour se détacher hurlant que s'en était fini d'eux qu'ils allaient se faire découper en morceau ! Le brun tenta de le raisonner mais rien a faire il avait complètement perdu les pédales ! Bon désolé pour lui mais avec ses cris il allait ramener le type qui venait d'entrer ! Il devait se cacher mais ou ?! Il regarda partout autour de lui mais il n'y avait que des cartons...et le cadavre du mec étalé sur la table dont l'ouverture de la blessure a son ventre faisait pile...sa taille. Oh non...non non non non non...pas ça ! Il ne fallait même pas y penser même pas ! Soudain des bruits de tronçonneuse se firent entendre...bon ok...qu'est-ce qui faut pas faire pour sauver sa peau vraiment ! Il dégluttit de dégout et se boucha le nez avant de grimper sur la table...et posa les pieds dans les entrailles du cadavre avant de s'allonger dedans se retenant de vomir ses tripes et referma un peu l'ouverture...beeeuuuh...c...cette chaire sur sa peau...ses cheveux...son visage...NON ! Il ne devait pas y penser et calmer sa respiration ! Il devait se dire que ce n'était qu'un mauvais rêve ! Ouais un rêve !

-Pourvu qu'il ne me trouve pas...pourvu qu'il ne me trouve pas...Ne cessait de penser le pauvre lycéen.

Soudain les bruits de tronçonneuse se firent plus fort...et des hurlements se firent entendre...ainsi que des bruits de chaire déchiquetée qui fit monstrueusement pâlir le pauvre brun qui ferma encore plus les yeux tremblant de tous ses membres. Quand les bruits s'arrêtèrent et que la personne sembla s'éloigner Kaname sortit un peu de sa cachette et ne vit personne autour de lui...il soupira de soulagement et sortit complètement du cadavre se regardant avec dégout...beerrk ! Maintenant il était couvert de sang ! Il devait trouver un endroit ou se nettoyer pas question qu'il reste poisseux comme ça ! Il tourna son regard vers la table ou Yoshi était allongé tout a l'heure...et ne vit plus que du sang et des morceaux de corps non identifiés...oh merde ! Bah...on a qu'a se consoler en ce disant qu'il ne fera plus de mal a personne comme ça ! C'est donc dans cet état d'esprit que Kaname sortit de la salle cherchant maintenant un endroit ou il pourrait se décrasser un peu ! Il se dirigea vers l'entrée du lycée ou se trouvait normalement les robinets d'eau pour les cours de sport...mais le bac était plein de sang...

-Et merde ! Ou je vais me laver maintenant ?! Ah oui ! J'ai vu un puits près du temple je n'aurais qu'a aller la bas !

Il allait y aller quand soudain le casier a coté des lavabo s'ouvrit de lui même...et une batte de baseball en tomba...Kaname sourit et la ramassa ah bah ENFIN une arme ! Il allait se sentir un peu mieux protéger maintenant ! Posant sa batte sur son épaule il sortit du hall d'entrée pour aller dans la cour et regarda dans le puits...il y avait une échelle...il l'emprunta et arriva dans un tunnel...une grotte ? Étrange...intrigué la brun avança dans la grotte et arriva près d'une source d'eau, il se fit aussitôt un plaisir d'y entrer et de retirer tout le sang qu'il avait sur lui ! Ah bah c'était mieux comme ça !

-Maintenant je suis déjà plus chaud pour me balader dans l'école ! Aller en rou...

**Par ici...par ici...viens...**

Kaname écarquilla les yeux, Zero ?! Oui c'était bien lui !

**Je suis la...viens...viens me chercher...**

Kaname sortit aussitôt de l'eau et le sang qui se trouvait dedans alla vers le fond de la grotte...ou une ouverte s'était soudainement faite. Zero était a l'intérieur ? Il ne le fit pas dire deux fois avant de foncer dedans et vit un énorme pot ensanglanté...mais rien d'autre...

-Zero ?

**Ici...juste ici...**

La voix venait du pot on dirait...il s'approcha tremblant et inspira avant de regarder a l'intérieur pour voir...une tête ensanglantée...les yeux avait été retirés et le crane un peu coupé comme pour en retiré le cerveau ! Le brun écarquilla les yeux d'horreur ne voulant pas croire ce qu'il voyait...bien qu'il manquait beaucoup d'élément comme les yeux...il n'eut aucun mal a reconnaître la tête du garçon qu'il aimait...elle était encore en bon état...et cette chevelure argentée et courte très légèrement ternie par la crasse et la boue de cet endroit...Pas de tout c'était bien la tête de Zero ! Kaname avait l'impression que son cœur allait s'arrêter de battre et sa peau pâlit tellement qu'il en paraissait presque transparent en comprenant qu'il s'agissait bien d'une partie du...du cadavre de celui qu'il aimait en secret...

-Z...Zero...non...non...!

Il lâcha sa batte de baseball qui tomba dans un bruit sinistre et plongea ses mains dans le pot pour en ressortir la tête du jeune garçon même pas choqué de tenir un morceau de cadavre humain entre ses mains, il la serra contre son torse et tomba a genoux en hurlant les larmes dévalant ses joues:

-NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOON !

Il s'était laissé bercé de l'illusion que Zero était encore vivant quelque part mais non ! Les autres élèves du lycée avaient eu raison en fait ! Il était bel et bien mort ! Et vu l'état de son corps nul doute qu'il avait été sauvagement assassiné ! Il caressa les cheveux de l'argenté toujours aussi doux malgré la saleté et regarda son visage pale et déformée par la douleur et la peur qui s'y étaient gravées au moment de sa mort...mais qu'est-ce qui avait bien pu lui arriver ?! Il posa son front contre celui de Zero avant de mettre soigneusement sa tête dans un sac en plastique qu'il avait trouvé avec la batte et reprit cette dernière avant de se redresser en séchant ses larmes.

**Retrouve moi...je suis la...et partout a la fois...**

-Zero...je vois...tu veux que je retrouve toutes les parties de ton corps...elles sont dans cette école pas vrai ? Soit je le ferai ! Et je retrouverai ton assassin aussi je t'en fais la promesse !

Sur ces mots il ressortit de la grotte, la douleur qu'il ressentait au fond de lui était terrible...savoir que celui qu'il aimait était vraiment mort...il aurait voulu que le sol s'ouvre sous ses pieds pour l'engloutir entièrement avant de se refermer derrière lui. Mais non, Zero comptait sur lui ! Il trouverait son assassin et le tuerait de ses propres mains il s'en faisait la promesse ! Il rentra a l'intérieur de l'école et tenta de trouver ou aller...il se souvint de la note dans le bureau du proviseur disant que la clé de la sortie de secours qui était au deuxième étage était tombée dans le vase de rose, il remonta donc et posa le sac contenant la tête sur le canapé.

-Je vais briser ce vase avec ma batte, c'est une bonne idée non ?...J'étais sur que tu serais de mon avis ! Aller attends ici juste une seconde.

Il caressa les cheveux de son amour avant d'aller vers la table et leva bien sa batte avant de l'abattre sur le pot qui vola en éclat faisant tomber la clé de la sortie de secours, il la prit et la mit dans sa poche avant de reprendre son sac et d'aller au deuxième étage et d'ouvrir la porte avec la clé et arriva dehors mais les coins étaient barricadées de barrages de police on dirait ! Impossible d'aller quelques part ! Et cet endroit semblait désert...on dirait presque une ville fantôme ! Il s'avança un peu et vit un jeune garçon de son âge allongé sur la rouge les jambes brouillées et ensanglantées, le brun écarquilla les yeux en le reconnaissant:

-Kudho !

Le dit Kudho tourna faiblement la tête vers Kaname et sourit:

-Kaname...argh !

-Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?!

-Un monstre...argh...m'a attaqué et poursuivi...j'ai tenté de m'enfuir mais...mais mes jambes...

-Attends je vais...

**J'ai mal...si mal...aidez moi...**

Tous deux écarquillèrent les yeux et Kudho tenta de se redresser en appelant Zero...il l'entendait lui aussi ?! Le garçon aux cheveux vert retomba au sol en gémissant de douleur avant de dire:

-Il...il a l'air de tellement souffrir...argh ! Oh...si...si seulement j'avais été plus attentionné...urgh...peut être qu'il...serait encore parmi nous...qu'il n'aurait pas disparu...nous...nng...nous étions amis depuis le jardin d'enfant...mais...au collège...je me faisais maltraité parce que j'étais ami avec un intello bigleux comme ils disaient...urg...alors...alors je me suis éloigné de lui...je l'ai évité...je...je ne faisais rien pour le défendre...argh...je l'ai...laissé tout seul...je l'ai abandonné...nnh...c'est...c'est sans doute ma punition...il...il doit m'en vouloir a mort...nng...!

-Ne dis pas...

**Kudho...**

Soudain juste devant Kudho apparut...le fantôme de Zero ! Il portait son uniforme, ses petites lunettes sur le nez et il regardait son ami d'enfance tristement en serrant les poings, il était transparent et entouré d'une aura mauve, ses fins cheveux d'argent flottaient légèrement autour de sa tête

-Z...Zero...tu...tu es venu me voir ? Argh...excuse moi...pardon de t'avoir laissé souffrir...je...je ne t'abandonnerai plus...nous...nous serons toujours ensemble urgh...je...tu étais comme un petit frère pour moi tu sais...?

L'argenté le regarda un instant...puis son visage se fit plus dur et ses yeux se remplirent de larme qui coulèrent...mais...ce n'était pas des larmes normales ! C'était du sang...il pleurait des larmes de sang ! Cela signifiait que c'était son cœur qui pleurait que son âme était vraiment torturée ! Il cria en direction de son soit disant ami d'enfance:

**C'est un peu tard pour me dire ça non ?! Tu m'as laissé tout seul ! Tu m'avais promis de toujours rester avec moi et de me protéger quoi qu'il arrive ! Mais tu m'as menti ! Tu ne m'as peut être pas tué mais je suis en parti mort a cause de toi ! Si tu étais resté mon ami...si tu n'avais pas été si lâche...jamais je n'aurais...Rha ! Je n'ai même pas a me justifier tout ce qui compte c'est que tu fais parti des fautif ! Je ne te pardonnerai jamais ce que tu m'as fais ! Et si vraiment tu es désolé et bien MEURS TOUT DE SUITE !**

Kudho écarquilla les yeux d'horreur et l'argenté disparut d'un coup, le garçon aux cheveux verts tendit une main vers lui et s'apprêtait a crier son nom...quand une voiture arriva a toute allure et l'écrasa complètement le réduisant a l'état de purée...Kaname lui, était sous le choc ! Comment une personne aussi gentille, douce et délicate que Zero pouvait proférer de telle paroles ?! De telles méchancetés ?! Le fantôme réapparut et regarda les restes de son ami d'enfance avant de fondre en larme en se prenant le visage dans ses mains:

**Tu...tu as eu ce que tu méritais ! J'avais besoin de toi ! Et toi tu...tu n'étais même pas la...sniiirf...si tu n'avais pas été aussi lâche...tu serais encore en vie...sniiirf et moi aussi peut être...! Sniiirf...hic !**

-Zero...?

La voix de Kaname...l'esprit se retourna vers lui.

-Dis moi ce qu'il s'est passé s'il te plait ! Qu'est-ce qu'il t'est arrivé ?!

Le jeune garçon le regarda et secoua la tête avant de replonger son visage dans ses mains continuant de verser ses larmes de sang et disparut malgré les appels incessants du brun. Pourquoi ?! Pourquoi ne voulait-il pas lui expliquer ce qu'il s'était passé il y a trois mois ?! Avait-il peur ? Ou honte ? Quoi qu'il en soit il découvrirait le fin mot de cette histoire et arrangerait les choses ! Il repartit donc et décida d'aller explorer le troisième étage, il entra dans une salle de classe et vit recroquevillé en fond...

-...Tohma...

Ce dernier sursauta et se retourna d'un coup avant de soupirer de soulagement en voyant que c'était simplement Kaname qui marchait vers lui...pour lui donner un coup de poing sur le crane:

-Aie ! Mais ça va pas ?!

-Ca c'est pour Saotome ! Espèce de poule mouillée ! Elle est morte a cause de toi !

-Otome...je...ce n'est pas de ma faute ! C'est de la faute de Zero ! Il veut tous nous tuer !

-Tout ce qu'il veut c'est qu'on l'aide ! Tu crois vraiment qu'il pourrait faire lui même quelque chose dans cet état ?!

Sur ces mots il ouvrit son sac plastique lui montrant la tête a l'intérieur et en voyant ça Tohma poussa un hurlement semblable a celui d'un cochon qu'on égorge et manqua de tourner de l'œil mais Kaname l'aida a rester éveiller d'un coup de poing dans le ventre:

-Nngh ! Mais t'es complètement malade...

-Au lieu de jouer les poules mouiller aide moi plutôt ! Comme tu peux le voir Zero a bel et bien été assassiné et je cherche le coupable il est dans cet école j'en suis sur !

-C...C'est pas moi qui...

-Je sais que c'est pas toi ducon ! T'as pas assez de couille aider quelqu'un alors pour tuer j'ose même pas imaginer...

Tohma le regarda un moment bon visiblement il avait pas le choix...il suivit donc Kaname qui allait sortir de la salle quand un ricanement sombre se fit entendre...suivi par un cri, quand le brun se retourna il vit que le blond était étalé par terre couvert de sang alors qu'une ombre disparaissait sans laisser la moindre trace ! Kaname pesta, bordel ! Il se pencha et prit le pouls de Tohma...c'est bon il respirait encore...il le souleva sur une de ses épaules et se grouilla de l'emmener a la bibliothèque ou se trouvait Library et harcela cette dernière pour qu'elle l'aide ! Ils installèrent le blessé sur le lit de la pièce d'à coté et Kaname soupira:

-Bon je dois y aller...tu peux le garder ici un moment ?

-Tu...Tu es sur que ça ira Kaname ?

-Ça va tu n'as pas a avoir peur de lui...

Mais quand Tohma poussa un petit gémissement en bougeant dans son sommeil la jeune fille poussa un cri d'horreur et alla se cacher derrière la table de la pièce sous le regard blasé de Kaname qui soupira avant de partir, Library lui avait dis d'aller voir au rez de chaussé prés des toilettes parce apparemment il y aurait quelque chose la bas, il descendit et...et vit le fantôme de Zero fixant la porte des toilettes de fille toujours avec le même regard empli de tristesse:

-Zero...

L'argenté tourna lentement la tête vers lui...il n'y avait plus aucun reflet dans son beau regard mauve montrant qu'il était bel et bien mort...cette vision arracha un peu plus son cœur a Kaname qui serra encore plus contre le sac contenant la tête de l'argenté. Alors qu'il allait parler ce dernier ouvrit la bouche et murmura:

**La dernière porte...tapes trois fois...**

Sur ces mots il disparut laissant Kaname surpris...la dernière porte ? Taper trois fois ? Il devait taper trois fois sur la dernière porte des toilettes des filles ? N'écoutant que son instinct il y entra...et entendit des ricanements de petite fille...alors déjà que les toilettes couvertes de sang rendait l'endroit flippant si on ajoute les petits rires malsains ça devient encore plus glauque ! Il inspira profondément et alla a la dernière porte et tapa trois fois dessus avec sa batte voulant rester a distance respectable...et la porte s'ouvrit très lentement...a l'intérieur assise sur la cuvette se trouvait une petite fille fantôme si on en jugeait par le fait qu'elle était transparente d'environ six ans, elle avait des cheveux noirs courts et une petite robe rouge, quand elle vit le garçon elle sourit et se leva pour s'avancer vers lui:

**Viens jouer avec moi Onii-chan...**

Mais dés qu'elle eut dis ces mots...elle sortit un hachoir du dos de sa robe continuant de regarder le brun avec un petit sourire, ce dernier se recula...b...bordel ?! Que faire ?! Il s'éloigna le plus possible dans la pièce et alors que la fillette s'approchait il courut jusqu'au toilette et trouva des pièces de monnaie dessus, c'était sans doute ça qu'il devait aller chercher ! Il les mit dans sa poche et sortit de la cabine...s'arrêtant de justesse avant de se prendre un coup de hachoir dans la tête alors que la petite continuait de ricaner, l'adolescent ne resta pas une seconde de plus a l'intérieur et sortit pour retourner dans le couloir le plus vite possible !

**Pars pas ! Joues avec moi !**

-N...Non !

Le brun referma vite la porte derrière lui et s'appuya contre le battant en fermant les yeux et soupirant...bon sang...tout cette situation commençait a peser sur sa santé mentale...il devait sortir de la le plus vite possible...Il allait partir quand...

**Par ici...ici...**

Il se tourna pour voir Zero qui pointait du doigt la porte des toilettes des garçons ils se fixèrent un moment avant que l'argenté ne disparaisse, le brun hésita un instant avant d'ouvrir la porte des toilettes ou se trouvait toujours le cadavre de Saotome et juste a coté...la voiture qui avait écrasé Kudho avait traversé le mur, Kaname regarda le véhicule sur le cul, manquant de laisser échapper un grand «WHAT ?!» bien sonore et s'approcha...quelques morceaux du corps de Kudho étaient restés collés sur le capot de la voiture c'était vraiment affreux...mais le brun tenta d'en faire abstraction et ouvrit la portière de la voiture...et la il vit deux jambes a l'intérieur, les cuisses posées en position assise sur le siège du conducteur et les pieds sur les pédales, elles étaient couvertes de sang aussi...! Kaname s'agenouilla et tendit les mains pour les prendre...

-Zero...ce sont bien tes jambes...?

Elles étaient si légères...si fines...si blanches...le rouge du sang ne faisait que rehausser leur délicatesse aux yeux du brun qui se mit a grogner, comment avait-on pu faire une chose pareille a un corps aussi parfait ?! Jamais il ne pourrait pardonner a celui qui lui a fait ça jamais ! Il se redressa et se demanda vaguement ou ranger les jambes de l'argenté car dans un sac en plastique ce serait un peu compliquer...il vit une valise a l'arrière de la voiture, il la prit et rangea l'uniforme, la tête et les jambes de Zero dedans avant de se redresser et de sortir en tirant la valise a roulette derrière lui tenant sa batte de l'autre main. Il retourna a son exploration pensant aux endroits qu'ils n'avaient pas vérifier...il n'était pas allé dans la salle de classe du deuxième étage tiens...il monta donc jusqu'à la salle et dés qu'il entra...il entendit des bruit de martèlement contre la porte du casier au fond de la salle !

-Ouuaaah ! Cria Kaname vraiment surpris.

-Il y a quelqu'un ?! Aidez moi ! Sortez moi de la !

Kaname fronça les sourcils...cette voix ? Monsieur Sohta ? Il s'approcha et déverrouilla la porte du casier avant de l'ouvrir et en effet le professeur en sortit ! Visiblement essoufflé on dirait...il regarda Kaname avant de soupirer de soulagement en posant ses mains sur ses genoux, rassuré.

-Vous allez bien monsieur ?

-Oui...Merci de m'avoir sorti de la...après la secousse je me suis évanouis et me suis réveillé enfermé la dedans et bien sur je ne pouvais pas ouvrir de l'intérieur...phiouuu...aller je vais aller jeter un coup d'œil a l'intérieur surtout soit prudent !

Kaname allait le retenir en disant que c'était dangereux dehors mais le prof ne l'écouta pas et sortit d'un coup, l'élève soupira avant de remarquer que monsieur Sohta avait fait tomber une clé on dirait celle d'un casier, il la ramassa et sortit a son tour...jamais il ne vit derrière lui le fantôme de Zero murmurer la tête basse a tel point que sa frange cachait ses yeux:

**Tu n'aurais jamais du le laisser partir...**

Kaname redescendit dans le hall d'entrée...bon quelle pièce n'avait-il pas encore visité ici ? Ah oui ! L'infirmerie ! Il s'y rendit donc et dés qu'il ouvrit la porte...

-Ayaka ? Monsieur Sohta ?

Ayaka était allongée sur un des lits de l'infirmerie toute tremblante et le professeur était a ses cotés tentant visiblement de rassurer son étudiante, celle ci regarda Kaname en murmurant:

-A...A...l'aide...ah...ah...

-Ayaka ?

-Tout va bien, les monstres sont partis maintenant. La rassura le professeur en lui caressant les cheveux.

-Monsieur qui lui est-il arrivée ?

-Elle a fait une crise de panique après avoir été attaquée par un monstre je l'ai trouvée en larme dans le couloir, Kaname voulez vous bien aller chercher le tranquillisant qui se trouve sur mon bureau, il n'y en a plus ici et ça devrait l'aider a la calmer.

Kaname hocha la tête et sortit d'un coup de l'infirmerie en courant pour gagner la salle des professeurs, il se rendit au bureau de monsieur Sohta...mais il n'y avait aucun tranquillisant dessus...il fronça les sourcils c'était bizarre...quelqu'un l'avait pris ? Ou bien...

BAM BAM BAM !

Il sursauta et se tourna vers les casiers...quelqu'un tapait dessus de l'intérieur ! Il s'approcha tremblant.

-Q...Qui...

**Kaname...ouvre moi...je suis la...la...**

Kaname ouvrit de grand yeux en reconnaissant la voix de Zero et ouvrit la porte avec la clé qu'il avait trouvé plus tôt et il tomba nez a nez avec le fantôme de l'argenté qui pleurait toujours des larmes de sang puis ce dernier pointa du doigt ce qu'il y avait a ses pieds, le brun baissa les yeux pour voir...un cerveau...et des yeux ! Il poussa un cri d'horreur et regarda le garçon qui se mit a couiner en plongeant son visage dans ses mains:

**Ne me regarde pas ! Je t'en pris ! J'ai tellement honte que tu me vois ainsi ! Sniiirf...tellement honte !**

Il disparut d'un coup laissant le brun a nouveau seul, ce dernier s'agenouilla en regardant les morceaux de corps a ses pieds...sans être choqué le moins du monde il prit le cerveau entre ses mains et le posa dans la valise avant de faire de même avec les yeux...ces si beaux yeux de cristal...d'une couleur si particulière...améthyste...il referma sa valise et sortit a nouveau sans voir que Zero était a nouveau apparut derrière lui et murmurait sans qu'il ne l'entende:

**Tu dois fuir Kaname...ne t'approche plus de monsieur Sohta...**

Kaname lui était retourné a l'infirmerie pour avoir des explications, pourquoi n'avait il pas trouvé de tranquillisant sur son bureau comme il l'avait dis ? Mais ses mots restèrent bloquer dans sa gorge quand il vit son professeur appuyé contre le mur tenant son bras ensanglanté et allongé sur le sol les yeux vide, les traits tirés par la peur et couverte de sang...Ayaka !

-A...AYAKA ! NON !

Kaname se précipita vers elle et s'agenouilla pour la secouer afin de la réveiller mais rien a faire...elle aussi...sa meilleure amie...elle était partie...partie pour de bon...non...non pas ça...pourquoi ? Il entendit un gémissement a coté et se tourna vers son professeur les larmes aux yeux, ce dernier ouvrit les yeux transpirant et regarda Kaname:

-Je...Je suis désolé...un monstre a attaqué...je n'ai pas pu la protéger...urgh ! J...J'ai échoué...aah...a protéger une...de mes étudiantes...ngh !

-Monsieur ne soyez pas trop dur envers vous même...ah vous êtes blessé ! Je vais...

-Non...Non ça ira ne t'en fais pas...tu...tu dois nous sortir de la...tu es le seul en état de le faire...urgh ! T...Tiens...prends ça...je pense...que tu en auras...besoin...

Sur ces mots il se tourna vers la commode a coté de lui et ouvrit une petite portière de sa main encore utilisable et en sortit deux bras...Kaname écarquilla les yeux...oui il les reconnaissait ! C'était bien les mains de Zero ! Ces mains si belles...si blanches et fines, parfaitement bien manucurées...absolument parfaites !

-C...Ce sont les bras...de Zero ? Mais comment ?

-Je les ai trouvés...en fouillant la pièce tout a l'heure...urgh...Kiryu...il...il est venu me rendre visite le jour ou il a disparu...il semblait très...très perturbé...il voulait me parler de quelque chose...nngh...mais j'étais...tellement occupé que je ne l'ai pas écouté...mais...je...j'ai vu qu'il souffrait...qu'il...avait beaucoup de peine...je...je ne peux m'empêcher de penser...que si je l'avais écouté...alors peut être...qu'il serait encore parmi nous...aujourd'hui...je regrette...tellement...

Kaname le regarda et lui fit un sourire pour le rassurer avant de se redresser, aucun des deux n'entendit la voix de Zero qui hurlait sans cesse:

**NON NE L'ECOUTES PAS ! IL MENT ! IL MEEEENT !**

Mais Kaname n'avait rien entendu cette fois...et sortit de la pièce en courant après avoir mir les bras dans sa valise. Il continua a regarder les morceaux du corps de celui qu'il aimait...mais comment faire ? Il n'avait aucune idée de l'endroit ou aller...hum...il pourrait aller voir Library et ainsi en apprendre plus, oui, il marcha pour aller aux escaliers quand il passa devant le distributeur automatique de boisson...temps qu'a y faire autant acheter une boisson pour Tohma...il ne le faisait pas de gaité de cœur mais bon il devait se montrer aimable envers la personne qu'aimait Zero...ce fut donc en grommelant qu'il mit les pièces qu'il avait trouvé dans les toilettes des filles dans la machine et prit la canette de soda qui tomba, il remonta a la bibliothèque et alla voir Tohma qui s'était un peu réveillé:

-Salut comment tu te sens ?

-J'ai la tête qui tambourine...

-Oh mon pauvre chou tiens bois ça, ça te fera du bien.

Il lui passa la canette et Tohma l'ouvrit en le remerciant et but une gorgée...pour recracher après avec une grimace de dégout, y avait un truc métallique dedans qu'il disait ! Kaname haussa un sourcil et prit la canette avant de l'ouvrir un peu plus et vit...qu'il y avait une petite clé avec le bout en forme de cœur a l'intérieur ! Ce fut donc en grommelant que le blond se recoucha et le brun alla vers la sortie quand Library l'accosta pour lui tendre une petite fiole remplie de sel.

-Merci mais c'est pour quoi faire ?

-Vas vers la salle de musique a coté je suis sur que ça te sera utile !

-Euh...bah merci...

Il mit la fiole dans sa poche et fit comme dit, il se dirigea vers la salle de musique, il y avait un petit couloir a passer avant d'y aller, il le traversa et au moment ou il passa la porte qui devait le mener a la salle de musique...il revint a l'entrée du couloir...il haussa les sourcils, que ?! Il retenta de traverser mais ce fut la même chose il revint a l'entrée du couloir ! Mais c'était quoi ce bordel ?! Mais la...il entendit un rire de petite fille et aperçut vaguement une petite fille transparente assise sur le sol les genoux ramenés contre elle et les bras les entourant, elle souriait d'un air moqueur avant de disparaître...soudain il comprit et sortit le flacon de sel elle allait voir ce qu'elle allait voir celle la ! Il s'avança et versa le sel a l'endroit ou le fantôme se trouvait normalement...et il entendit un cri de petite fille...puis plus rien...il tenta de passer a nouveau et arriva cette fois dans la salle de musique ! Elle était pleine de sang et de cadavre ! Il en voyait même un morceau qui dépassait du piano ouvert ! Mais...il ne semblait rien y avoir ici...il s'approcha de la seule chaise de la pièce et se laissa tomber dessus en soupirant...et une musique se fit entendre il se tourna vers le piano qui s'était mis a jouer tout seul, prudemment le garçon attendit que le morceau se termine...et applaudit doucement, une petite voix se fit entendre:

**Cela vous a plu ? Hihihi...merci, merci de m'avoir écouté, tenez c'est pour vous remercier !**

Sur ces mots un coffre apparut devant le piano et Kaname s'approcha et ouvrit le coffre avec la clé qu'il avait trouvé dans la canette de soda...il y avait un disque a l'intérieur...un disque...il devait très certainement l'utiliser dans le laboratoire ! Il courut donc jusque la bas et alla vers le panneau de contrôle au fond du labo et inséra le disque et l'actionna...et un tube de la salle s'ouvrit, celui qui semblait contenir quelque chose ! Le brun s'approcha et regarda dedans...il y avait...un cœur ! Aussitôt Kaname le pris dans ses mains et le serra contre sa poitrine...

-Ton cœur...je tiens ton cœur dans mes mains...ah...j'aurais tellement voulu...que ce cœur ne batte que pour moi...je l'aurais tellement voulu...

Il soupira et le mit avec le reste avant de partir...jamais il ne vit derrière lui Zero qui le regardait tristement les mains serrées contre sa poitrine...le brun se rendit au temple dans la cour...il avait compris ce qu'il devait faire...il posa chaque morceau du corps sur une des six tables et sur la dernière il plaça bien comme il faut l'uniforme de l'argenté et attendit...mais rien ne se passa...comment cela se faisait ? Il ne comprenait pas...

-C'est parce que ce n'est pas complet...

Il sursauta et se tourna pour voir Onigawara qui était a l'entrée appuyé contre le mur les bras croisés:

-Comment ça...pas complet ?

-Tu as certes rassemblé toutes les parties de son corps mais j'ai remarqué une chose...ces tombes a coté du temple...il y en a quatre et sur ces quatre trois se sont illuminées...je crois que pour que la malédiction soit levée il faut qu'une autre personne meurt...mais pas n'importe qui, une personne que le garçon qui a lancé cette malédiction déteste. Je crois que tu n'as pas le choix c'est a toi de tuer cette personne, tu es le seul ici qui connaisse bien Kiryu Zero.

Kaname écarquilla les yeux...que...lui ? Il devait tuer quelqu'un ? Mais...il ne restait plus que Tohma et monsieur Sohta...qui...qui des deux Zero pouvait-il haïr assez pour vouloir leur mort ?! Il ferma les yeux en serrant sa batte dans sa main...il...il n'avait pas le choix...il...il devait choisir...pour celui qu'il aimait il ferait n'importe quoi ! Mais qui...? Tohma ? Non Zero était amoureux de lui ça ne pouvait pas être ça a moins qu'il lui en veuille de l'avoir laissé tomber dés sa disparition sans s'être inquiété...mais selon lui...le plus probable serait leur professeur après tout ce dernier avait lui même dit qu'il n'avait pas pris le temps d'écouter l'argenté alors que ce dernier avait des problèmes...oui peut être que Zero lui en voulait a cause de ça c'était le plus probable ! Il ferma les yeux...et inspira avant de sortir passant devant Onigawara qui le regardait s'éloigner avec un petit sourire, le brun se rendit donc a l'infirmerie ou le professeur n'avait pas bougé...il restait la a se tenir le bras, il semblait avoir de plus en plus de mal a garder les yeux ouvert tellement il perdait de sang...Kaname ferma les yeux et prit sa batte a deux mains et la leva en serrant les deux, le châtain écarquilla les yeux en le voyant faire et voulut crier mais le lycéen abattit la batte violemment sur sa tête lui fracturant le crane, du sang coula de son nez et de sa bouche avant qu'il ne tombe a terre...pâle et ne bougeant plus...mort...Kaname reprit son souffle comme il put les yeux écarquillés...c...c'était pour le mieux...oui il avait fait ce qu'il devait faire il en était persuadé ! Il retourna donc tremblant jusqu'au temple, devant lequel les quatre tombes étaient illuminées...celle de Yoshi, de Kudho, de Saotome et de monsieur Sohta, et se posta devant la lanterne au fond avant de la toucher...et une lumière se fit dans la salle ! Soudain toutes les parties du corps de Zero se mirent a flotter dans les airs et a voler vers l'uniforme...ses bras se rattachèrent en passant par les manches et son torse commença a son gonfler se recréant de lui même...ses jambes passèrent par le pantalon et les pieds se retrouvèrent aussitôt couverts des chaussures...le cœur retourna dans sa poitrine qui se referma...sa tête se remit en place par le col...ses yeux retournèrent dans leurs orbites et ses paupières se fermèrent...son cerveau retourna dans son crane qui se ressouda...toute trace de sang avait disparu...seule sa peau trop pâle et ses lèvres mi bleu mi violette indiquaient qu'il était bel et bien mort ainsi que...Kaname fronça les sourcils en voyant a son cou des marques de mains rouges écarlate...comme si...on l'avait étranglé !

-Hum...

Kaname écarquilla les yeux en voyant Zero ouvrit les paupière et se frotter un œil avec son poing comme un enfant avant de se redresser en position assise sur la table. Il cligna des yeux en regardant ses mains et se tourna vers le brun en souriant heureux:

-Kaname...merci...

-Z...Zero !

Kaname s'assit a ses cotés et le serra dans ses bras heureux. L'esprit sourit et rendit son étreinte au brun en fermant les yeux...de belle larmes en coulaient montrant sa joie, ce n'était plus des larmes de sang mais des larmes normales...le plus grand caressa les cheveux du garçon...oh il était si...si heureux de le revoir...Zero posa un baiser sur la joue de Kaname et lui murmura au creux de l'oreille:

-Merci infiniment...de m'avoir trouvé...

Sur ces mots...il commença a disparaître dans les bras du brun qui écarquilla les yeux en voyant ses bras se refermer dans le vide passant a travers le corps désormais transparent de l'argenté:

-Non attends Zero ne pars pas !

Zero lui fit un dernier sourire...avant de disparaître entièrement.

-Zero je t'aime !

Mais ses mots n'atteignirent pas l'esprit et Kaname baissa la tête...ça y est...il était parti pour de bon...il lâcha un petit sanglot quand soudain Tohma qui était a l'entrée l'appela en lui pointa du doigt l'entrée du temple ou de la lumière s'était faite, ils se regardèrent en hochant la tête et passèrent la lumière qui les aveugla pratiquement ! Et quand Kaname rouvrit les yeux...il était dans sa salle de classe...tout était revenu a la normale ? Il regarda autour de lui et vit...Zero ?! Il était assis a son ancienne place du temps ou il était encore parmi eux, ses lunettes sur le nez lisant un livre ! Kaname se précipita vers lui et tendit une main pour caresser sa joue...qui passa au travers...il ouvrit de grand yeux et regarda sa main...elle était transparente ?! Il regarda a nouveau Zero et vit que ce dernier fixait de temps a autre une place a coté en rougissant un peu rêveur. Kaname fronça les sourcils et vit que l'argenté regarda sa place...ou il était assis ! Mais que ?! Il se voyait assis a sa place lisant un bouquin posé sur son bureau la tête entre ses mains ! Q...Qu'est-ce que ça voulait...

-Hey Kiryu !

Il se retourna pour voir Tohma qui s'était assis en face de Zero les bras croisés sur le bureau de ce dernier, le fixant avec un petit sourire, l'argenté referma son livre et le posa pour se concentrer sur le blond:

-O...Oui Tohma ? Qui-a-t-il ?

-Je voulais te demander un truc !

-Oui ? De quoi s'agit-il ?

-Et bien je voulais savoir si tu voulais pas sortir avec moi. A vrai dire ça fait un moment que je craque pour toi !

Zero hoqueta vraiment surpris de la demande et baissa les yeux en rougissant, gêné, il ne savait trop que répondre tellement il était sous le choc faut dire qu'il l'avait pas vu venir celle la ! Tohma se pencha un peu plus vers lui et lui retira ses lunettes le faisant sursauter:

-Mii ?!

-Ton visage est encore plus beau que je ne me l'imaginais sans tes lunettes, vraiment !

-R...Rends les moi s'il te plait j'en ai besoin pour voir !

-Dés que tu m'auras donné ta réponse !

Zero baissa les yeux rouge de gêne et trifouilla un peu ses doigts cherchant ses mots avant de finalement prendre une inspiration et d'avouer:

-T...Tohma ta demande me touche vraiment je te le jure mais...mais je suis déjà amoureux de quelqu'un d'autre...

Tohma haussa un sourcil.

-Ah ? Et cette personne elle t'aime aussi ?

Zero baissa les yeux en rougissant et avoua qu'il n'en savait rien, que cette personne ne le remarquait pas...Tohma lui proposa donc d'essayer au moins et que s'ils voyaient que ça collait pas entre eux et bien ils stopperaient, l'argenté finit par céder et les deux garçons échangèrent leur numéros de portable. L'argenté demanda a Tohma si cela ne le gênait pas qu'il soit un garçon et le blond répondit que pas du tout, qu'il s'en fichait en fait, cela fit plaisir a Zero au fond, il récupéra ses lunettes sans voir que le Kaname du passé les avait vu assis a sa place et s'était ensuite levé en prenant ses affaires pour rentrer prétextant ne pas se sentir très bien. Le Kaname du présent observait la scène pensif:

**Cette scène...je m'en souviens c'était le jour ou Zero a disparu ! Est-ce que...est-ce que tu es en train de me montrer ce qu'il s'était arrivé ce jour la Zero ?**

Un autre flash se fit, Zero était assis a sa table pensif regardant le message que venait de lui envoyer Tohma: «Je t'aime Zero !». L'argenté ne put s'empêcher de rougir, ça lui faisait plaisir vraiment mais...il ne pouvait pas lui répondre...pas avant d'être fixé sur les sentiments de la personne qu'il aimait en cachette ! C'était décidé il allait lui écrire une lettre ! Si jamais cette personne ne réagissait pas bien et bien il essayerait avec Tohma comme ça cela semblait être bien ! Ce fut sur ces pensées qu'il sortit une feuille de papier et commença a réfléchir a ce qu'il pourrait écrire. Le Kaname du présent le regarda faire surpris puis entendant un grognement il se tourna vers Saotome qui fixait l'argenté en lui envoyant des éclairs du regard folle de jalousie c'est vrai ça elle était déjà la petite amie de Tohma a l'époque...mais alors...il se retourna vers Zero qui s'était levé et sortit de la classe en tenant sa lettre dans ses mains...sans voir que la blonde s'était levée pour le suivre discrètement.

Un nouveau flash arriva, tous étaient assis a leur place sauf Kaname qui s'était absenté comme plus tôt. Zero se tortillait presque sur sa chaise tellement il était nerveux, il espérait sincèrement que la personne qu'il aimait trouverait sa lettre et apprécierait ! Soudain Yoshi entra dans la classe et se plaça sur l'estrade du professeur devant le tableau une feuille a la main. Il souriait d'un air de vrai canaille ! Il prit une inspiration avant de clamer:

-Votre attention s'il vous plait ! Tiens ? Kaname Kuran n'est pas la ? C'est bien dommage !

-Qu'est-ce qui se passe Yoshi ? Soupira Kudho.

-Kuran a reçu une lettre d'amour d'une personne trèèèès improbable !

Zero blanchit a en devenir translucide...non...pas ça ?! Yoshi ricana avant de prendre la feuille a deux mains:

-Héhéhéhé ! Écoutez tous ! **Mon cher Kaname, dés que nos yeux se sont croisés mon cœur n'a plus battu que pour toi. Je te regarde sans cesse de loin, je tente d'attirer ton attention mais cela se solde par des échec...aussi je couche mes sentiments pour toi sur papier. Je t'aime, je t'aime a un tel point que s'en est presque étouffant, j'ai l'impression que mon cœur seul ne suffit pas a contenir tout l'amour que j'ai pour toi ! A travers la noirceur de ce monde de brute tu es ma lumière, mon phare dans les ténèbres, c'est grâce a toi et a ton sourire que j'ai pu tenir jusqu'à maintenant. Avec toi je me sens en paix et je connais enfin le bonheur ! Je t'appartiens entièrement, mon cœur, mon âme et mon corps ne sont qu'a toi tu peux en faire ce que tu veux ! Je n'attends pas de réponse positive de ta part quand bien même cela me remplirait de joie mais j'espère qu'on restera quand même ami car tu es pour moi la chose la plus précieuse de ce monde. Avec tout mon amour...** Et devinez qui a signé ? Héhéhé...Zero Kiryu !

Tous hoquetèrent et se retournèrent comme d'un seul homme vers Zero qui s'était figé sur sa chaise horrifié. Ils étaient choqués par ce qu'il venait d'apprendre...ce...ce bigleux solitaire de Kiryu avait des vues sur le plus beau garçon de la classe ?! Mais alors ça voulait dire...qu'il était gay ?! Kudho se leva et grimpa sur l'estrade pour vérifier et lut la lettre...avant d'agrandir ses yeux en confirmant que c'était bien l'écriture et la signature de son ami d'enfance ! Tous se mirent a chuchoter entre eux en fixant Zero qui ne savait plus ou se mettre:

-Bon sang je savais qu'il est bizarre mais a ce point !

-Beeeerk ! Un homosexuel ! Dégouttant !

-Qu'il m'approche pas ! Je veux pas être contaminée !

Zero serra les poings sur sa table, jamais il n'avait été humilié de la sorte ! N'en pouvant plus il se leva et sortit précipitamment de la salle une main plaquée sur sa bouche pour étouffer les sanglots qui lui montait a la gorge. Le Kaname du présent le regarda partir avec de grand yeux...Zero...Zero l'aimait ?! Le cœur battant a cent a l'heure il se mit a lui courir après voulant connaître la suite ! Il suivit l'argenté qui s'était recroquevillé près d'une salle de classe vide, il pleurait a chaude larme enlevant ses lunettes pour tenter vainement se sécher ses larmes:

-Sniiirf...comment...comment Yoshi a-t-il eu cette lettre ? Sniiirf...pourquoi...sniiiirf...je...hic ! Pourquoi ça m'arrive a moi ? Je...je voulais juste...sniiirf...que Kaname connaisse mes sentiments a son égard...est-ce si...si mal d'être amoureux ? Sniiiif !

-Kyyyah ! Tohma arrête !

Zero se figea et se tourna vers la porte de la salle de classe d'où provenait ce petit cri, il ouvrit très légèrement et discrètement la porte pour regarder a l'intérieur...pour voir Tohma assis sur une chaise tenant Saotome sur ses genoux et lui embrassant le cou alors que cette dernière riait en le traitant de pervers.

-Allons Otome...tu peux me le dire tu sais ? C'est toi qui a donné la lettre de Zero a Yoshi hein ?

Zero écarquilla les yeux en entendant ça...que ?! Saotome prit une mine innocente:

-Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles...

-Ne joues pas les idiotes ! Je t'ai vu prendre le papier que Zero avait mis dans le casier de Kuran et le donner a Yoshi !

-Mais c'est ta fauteuuuuh...si tu ne l'avais pas dragué je n'aurais rien fais...

-Ahahahahah ! Allons tu sais que tu es la seule pour moi ! Avec Zero c'est juste parce qu'il a un jolie minois et que j'avais envie de m'amuser un peu !

Zero sentit son cœur se serrer dans sa poitrine, des larmes coulant de plus belle sur ses joues il s'enfuit en courant le cœur en miette ! Kaname le regarda partir en agrandissant ses yeux avant de se tourner vers la salle de classe...Tohma était une belle ordure ! Et sa truie de Saotome était encore pire ! Dire qu'il l'avait crue gentille au début il s'était bien trompé c'était juste une pauvre garce ! Et en plus dire qu'il avait cru a ce moment la que Zero avait des sentiments pour ce salaud...mais qu'est-ce qu'il avait été con ! Il se lança a la poursuite de l'argenté laissant les deux tourtereaux roucouler en paix riant du malheur du pauvre garçon. Ce dernier était allé s'enfermer dans les toilettes de l'autre coté de l'école celles qui donnaient vers la cours ou se déroulaient les cours de sport et pleura de tout son soul, il n'en ressortit que plus tard en s'essuyant les yeux avec son bras remettant ses lunettes en place et il marcha un moment dans les couloirs la tête basse et les yeux dans le vague:

-Jamais...jamais je n'ai été...aussi humilié de toute ma vie...j'ai...j'ai tellement honte...j'ai été si naïf...oh mon dieu ! Jamais je n'ai autant désirer mourir que maintenant...!

-Ça peut peut être s'arranger Kiryu chan !

Le jeune lycéen se crispa et se retourna d'un coup pour voir Yoshi les bras croisés sur son large torse il était entouré de certains garçons de sa bande plus grand et fort que Zero physiquement ! Ce dernier se recula une main contre son cœur et voulut s'enfuir en courant mais le balourd au cheveux roses pales l'attrapa par le bras en souriant avant de le tirer derrière lui avec ses compatriotes, l'emmenant jusque dans les toilettes des hommes, deux voyous montaient la garde devant la porte et les trois autres en plus de Yoshi entouraient Zero qui était recroquevillé contre un mur tremblant comme une feuille, chacun des trois garçons lui grognaient après:

-Espèce de tapette !

Il se prit un coup dans la tempe.

-Aie !

-En plus tu oses poser tes putains d'yeux sur Kaname Kuran ?! Le mec le plus parfait de ce bahut ?! Celui a qui tous rêvent de ressembler ?! Tu mérites la mort !

Un coup de pied dans le ventre qui le fit crier de douleur alors que Yoshi regardait la scène en souriant les bras croisés sur son torse, appuyé contre le mur. Il murmura cruellement:

-Et bien te voilà dans un triste état Kiryu chan...tutututut...un aussi beau visage...il n'en est qu'encore plus beau quand tu fais cette tête la ! Héhéhé !

Zero regarda Yoshi recroquevillé sur lui même les larmes au bord des yeux et grogna:

-Tu es vraiment l'être le plus abject qui aie jamais existé sur cette terre ! Je suis sur que quand tu mourras tu iras droit en enfer !

Yoshi fronça les sourcils et grogna, il allait lui faire voir a ce sale binoclard ! Il l'attrapa par le col pour le redresser et lui donna un coup dans le ventre qui le fit gémir de douleur et lui arracha ses lunettes avant de les jeter par terre et de les écraser. Zero hoqueta en agrandissant ses yeux et le leader des voyous lui sourit cruellement avant de faire signe a ses trois compagnons et il le jeta allongé sur le sol avant de dire:

-Bien, maintenant tu vas prendre une pose bien sexy histoire qu'on soit bien excités !

Zero blanchit et les trois autres hésitèrent:

-Yoshi tu...tu veux vraiment qu'on fasse ça ?

-C'est peut être un peu abusé...

-Le cogner d'accord mais ça...

-VOS GUEULES ! Faites ce que je dis ! On va lui donner beaucoup d'amour oh oui...

Les trois autres ne purent que se plier aux ordres de leur chef et s'approchèrent de l'argenté qui tremblait de plus en plus comprenant ce qui allait lui arriver, mais les trois voyous hésitaient sur ce qu'ils avaient a faire et Yoshi grommela en les traitant de coincés du trou du cul ! Bon il allait commencer alors ! Il s'agenouilla et agrppi sèchement les bras de Zero pour les plaquer aux dessus de sa tête, ce dernier cria:

-N...NON ! Arrête ! Au secours !

Mais le voyou lui flanqua une gifla qui manqua de lui retourner la tête:

-La ferme la tapette ! Tu auras beau crier personne ne viendra t'aider ! T'es notre jouet maintenant alors contente toi de profiter !

Il lui enleva sa cravate et lui attacha les poignets avec dans son dos avant d'enlever la sienne pour le bâillonner avec ! Zero sentit des larmes lui monter aux yeux...non...non il ne voulait pas ça ! Yoshi attrapa les pans de sa chemise et tira dessus l'ouvrant d'un coup faisant sauter quelques boutons au passage dévoilant son torse et ses mamelons d'un rose très tendre. Il ricana en commençant a caresser sa poitrine:

-Vous voyez les gars ? Il aime ça ! Regardez comment il réagit a mes caresses cette tapette !

Zero se mit a trembler de tous ses membres quand soudain Yoshi lui arracha presque son pantalon ainsi que son sous vêtement le mettant complètement a nu, n'ayant plus que sa chemise ouverte sur le dos. L'argenté écarquilla les yeux la peur lui tortillant le ventre...il voyait la suite des évènements venir et il ne voulait pas ça ! Il ne voulait pas ! Il blanchit encore plus en gémissant et se débattant quand il entendit Yoshi ouvrir sa propre fermeture éclair et le sentit lui écarter les jambes pour placer son sexe dur a l'entrée de son intimité.

-Regardez bien les gars car je recommencerai pas !

Et sur ces mots...il entra en Zero d'une violente poussée, l'argenté écarquilla les yeux en poussant un cri étouffé de douleur et Yoshi se mit tout de suite en mouvement lui arrachant des gémissements étouffés à chaque allée et venue, de craintes et de douleur...non...stop...il voulait que ça s'arrête tout de suite ! Pourquoi ?! Pourquoi ça lui arrivait a lui ?! Qu'avait-il fait de mal ?! POURQUOI ?! Le leader des voyous fit une dernière poussée plus violente que les autres en se répandant dans le corps de Zero en poussant un grognement qui le fit glapir et se tendre avant de se laisser aller contre le mur épuisé, Yoshi se redressa en refermant son pantalon.

-Vous voyez comme il a jouis ? Il a aimé vous avez vu ! Alors soyez pas timides et allez y vous aussi ! Soyez a la hauteur car je vous regarde !

Il alla s'appuya contre le mur et croisa les bras en souriant regardant ses trois hommes s'assoir près de Zero, mal a l'aise:

-Excuse nous...

-On a pas le choix...

-Ouais...

L'un d'eux se glissa derrière lui et se mit a lui titiller son entrée encore humide du sperme de Yoshi, un autre lui léchait le torse et les mamelons pour les faire durcir et le dernier s'occupait de l'exciter en caressant son membre. Zero tremblait comme une feuille en poussant des gémissements étouffés, il était si fatigué qu'il n'arrivait même plus a se débattre...

-Huuuum ! Nnnnnh !

Les trois types continuèrent de la peloter sans vergogne jusqu'à ce que celui de derrière ne le redresse un peu sur les genoux en se mettant derrière lui et ouvrant son pantalon.

-Pas les uns après les autres ! En même temps ! Ordonna Yoshi.

-E...en même temps ?

-Ouais !

Zero écarquilla les yeux d'horreur en entendant ça...non...NOOOON ! Les types se mordirent la lèvre et finalement celui de devant lui releva bien les jambes et celui de derrière le souleva un peu alors que le dernier se plaçait a ses cotés et tous les trois en même temps...ils le pénétrèrent le plus doucement possible pour ne pas lui faire trop mal. Mais malgré cette douceur Zero agrandit ses yeux et jeta sa tête en arrière en se mettant a hurler de douleur a tel point que même son baillon ne réussit a l'étouffer ! L'un des voyous se tourna vers Yoshi:

-Euh...on devrait arrêter la...ou au moins le prendre les uns après les autres...il a vraiment mal la et si ça continue il risque de faire une hémorragie et de mourir...je veux pas être complice d'un meurtre !

-FERME LA ET BAISE LE COMME JE TE LE DEMANDE !

Le sous fifre baissa la tête et ils continuèrent tous trois a entrer dans les chaire chaude de Zero qui s'était mis a pleurer a grosse larme de douleur et d'humiliation. Il se sentait sale...si sale et honteux ! Ses violeurs se mirent a caresser ses zones sensible pour le détendre un peu afin de l'habituer a leur présence et ils se mirent a bouger en même temps le plus doucement possible ce qui énerva Yoshi:

-PLUS VITE BORDEL ! VOUS ETES PAS DES LIMACES !

Les trois voyous grognèrent leur chef abusait vraiment ! Mais ils se mirent a bouger plus rapidement...Zero avait arrêté de crier complètement épuisé et a bout...et après de folles déhanchées ils se libérèrent tous les trois dans le ventre de l'argenté qui jouit malgré lui en même temps que ses violeurs. Ils se retirèrent et le regardèrent tomber allongé par terre les yeux vide de toute vie...ils se détachèrent et voulurent l'aider mais Yoshi les rappela a l'ordre en leur disant qu'ils se cassaient...ils laissèrent donc la le pauvre garçon qui s'était recroquevillé en tremblant ses mains crochant dans ses cheveux.

-Sniiirf...je...j'en peux plus...hic ! Kaname...Kaname aide moi...sniiirf...

Kaname regardait son amour secret avec de grands yeux...non c'est pas possible...Zero ne pouvait pas avoir subi...toutes ces horreurs ?! Il serra les poings et dire qu'il avait dis a Yoshi qu'il le libérerait s'il arrêtait d'emmerder les gens il aurait mieux de ne pas tenter de faire quelque chose tiens ! La nuit tomba...et Zero était toujours il avait réussi a se rhabiller et était maintenant enfermé dans la cabine des toilettes des garçons, serrant ses jambes contre son torse et se balançant d'avant en arrière:

-Non...pas plus...je vous en pris...arrêtez de me toucher...sniiirf...Kaname aide moi...je suis si sale...j'ai si mal...hic...

-Il y a quelqu'un ? Je vous entend sortez de votre cachette !

Cette voix...Zero regarda la porte et se redressa un peu en tremblant une douleur horrible entre les jambes et sortit de la cabine, c'était bien son professeur principal devant lui, monsieur Sohta !

-Kiryu ? Que fais tu ici ? Tu es en internat non ? Tu devrais être a ton dortoir l'heure du couvre feu est passée depuis longtemps !

-P...Professeur...sniiirf...

L'argenté se laissa tomber a genoux et se remit a pleurer de plus belle, le professeur écarquilla les yeux et se précipita vers le garçon pour l'aider a se relever avant de l'emmener vers la salle des profs, il le fit assoir sur une chaise et alla faire du café, il tendit une tasse a son élève:

-Tiens ça te fera du bien...

-Merci monsieur...vous êtes gentil...

Il prit la tasse et but une gorgée de café en fermant les yeux, Sohta s'assit sur son bureau en prenant une gorgée du sien.

-Bien, maintenant raconte moi ce qui ne vas pas, que faisais tu tout seul dans les toilettes en pleine nuit ? Cela devrait te faire du bien d'en parler.

Kaname fronça les sourcils...mais...monsieur Sohta avait dis dans l'infirmerie qu'il avait été très occupé et qu'il n'avait pas eu le temps d'écouter Zero lui confier ce qui n'allait pas...pourquoi lui avoir menti a ce sujet ? L'argenté baissa la tête:

-Je...

-Tu ne veux pas en parler ?

Zero baissa les yeux...il ne pouvait pas dire a son professeur qu'il avait été violé par quatre de ses camarades...il avait déjà assez honte comme ça...il but une gorgée de son café a nouveau avant de murmurer:

-Je...c'est stupide...j'ai le cœur brisé...la personne que j'aime m'a trompé...ça...ça m'a fait un choc et je suis allé pleurer dans les toilettes...je suis tombé et j'ai cassé mes lunettes...sans elles je ne vois rien alors je ne pouvais pas rentrer a mon dortoir...vous devez me trouver stupide...

Sohta sourit et posa sa tasse sur le bureau avant de poser ses deux mains sur les épaules de Zero dans un geste de réconfort.

-Ce n'est pas stupide du tout, je vais te confier quelque chose. Moi aussi j'avais l'habitude d'aller pleurer toutes les nuits quand j'avais ton âge.

-Vraiment ?!

-Tu sembles surpris.

-Et bien...c'est que...vous êtes si gentil et tout le monde vous aime...

-On a tous un passé plus ou moins désagréable...moi j'étais plutôt impopulaire quand j'étais étudiant.

-Je vois...impopulaire...comme moi.

-Et je ne comprends pas pourquoi tu es un garçon vraiment charmant...mignon, sérieux, calme et gentil...tu es tellement différent des autres étudiants...j'aime les gens comme toi.

Sur ces mots...il le prit dans ses bras d'un coup, Zero hoqueta et fut tellement surpris qu'il en lâcha sa tasse qui alla se briser sur le sol répandant le café sur le plancher.

-P...Professeur que faites vous ?

-Du calme...je ne fais que réconforter mon étudiant comme le ferait n'importe quel professeur...

Il entoura ses hanches d'un bras et prit une de ses mains dans l'autre et la porta a ses lèvres pour y déposer un baiser.

-Tu as des mains magnifique Kiryu...elle sont si belles...si blanches...fines...tellement propres et bien manucurées...des mains parfaite ! Dignes des plus belles princesses ! Tu es magnifique...Kiryu...et...

Il enfouit son visage dans son cou le faisant couiner.

-M...Miii !

-Quel doux parfum...tu es parfais...de la pointe des cheveux jusqu'aux bout des orteils !

-M...Monsieur Sohta arrêtez...c...c'est pas drôle...aaah ?!

Sohta venait glisser une mains sous sa chemise et l'autre commençait a ouvrir son pantalon pour se faufiler en dessous.

-Hum...ta peau est si douce...

-N...NON !

Il se retourna et le repoussa avant de se lever pour aller contre le mur au fond de la salle...il devait s'enfuir ! Mais...mais sans ses lunettes il ne voyait même pas a un mètre ! Il risquait plus de se blesser qu'autre chose ! Le professeur s'approcha de lui en souriant:

-Pourquoi me fuis tu comme ça Kiryu-chan ? Tu as peur ? Tu l'as dis pourtant, je suis gentil et aimable...alors tu n'as rien a craindre...

L'argenté serra le col de sa chemise dans sa main, l'autre plaquée contre le mur, les yeux exorbités et tremblant comme jamais il avait tremblé ! Soudain le châtain lui saisit les poignets et les plaqua au mur avant de l'embrasser de force faisant rentrer sa langue dans sa bouche. Zero gémit de dégout...c'était atroce ! Cette langue qui fouillait son intimité buccale...cette salive qui coulait dans sa bouche lui donnait envie de vomir ! C'était vraiment la pire journée de sa vie ! Et peut être la dernière...car il n'était pas sur que son professeur le laisse en vie après ça ! A moins qu'il ne le fasse chanter ! Sohta se sépara finalement de ses lèvres et les lécha en souriant avant de le plaquer au sol et lui ouvrit sa chemise en souriant ainsi que son pantalon et son sous vêtement...magnifique...il était magnifique !

-N...Non monsieur...s'il vous plait...!

Mais Sohta ne s'arrêta pas et lui lécha le torse ainsi que ses tétons le faisant glapir malgré lui et il serra les dent en le sentant lui écarter les jambes après avoir ouvert son pantalon...et il le pénétra lui arrachant un cri de douleur !

-Aaah ! Arght ! N...Noooon...

Le professeur se mit tout de suite en mouvement embrassant sans cesse cette bouche qui criait sans arrêt et léchant ses larmes qui ne cessaient de couler le long de ses joues pales...il finit par jouir en caressant le sexe de l'argenté qui jouit a son tour même s'il ne le voulait pas...le châtain se retira et voulut l'embrasser a nouveau mais...

CLACK !

Sohta avait la tête partie du le coté et les yeux grands ouverts.

-VOUS ME DEGOUTEZ !

Sohta baissa les yeux et le regarda, les traits déformés par la fureur, il s'assit sur le ventre de l'argenté le bloquant complètement et posa ses mains sur son cou le faisant hoqueter:

-M...Monsieur Sohta ?

-Comment oses tu...pourquoi continues tu de me rejeter...JE T'INTERDIS DE ME FAIRE CA COMPRIS ?! TU ES A MOI ! A MOI ET A MOI SEUL !

Sur ces mots il se mit a serrer la gorge fine et blanche de l'argenté qui écarquilla les yeux en laissant échapper un couinement et attrapa les poignets de son professeur en se débattant pour lui faire lâcher prise ouvrant grand la bouche pour tenter de faire passer l'air.

-Argh...aah...arrêt...ez...pro...fesseur...aaah !

-Ta gorge est si fine...si blanche...si douce...ça ne me donne pas vraiment envie d'arrêter au contraire !

Il serra encore plus fort et Zero commença a avoir la vue qui se trouvait a cause du manque d'air...de la bave coulait de sa bouche en même temps que les larmes de ses yeux...qui d'ailleurs commençaient a perdre leur éclat de cristal...

-S...S'il vous...aah...p...lait...aah...aaah...

A bout de force il lâcha les poignets de son instituteurs laissant ses mains retomber de chaque coté de sa tête et il commença a ferme les yeux n'ayant presque plus de souffle...sa poitrine se souleva une dernière fois et sembla tressauter avant de s'abaisser pour ne plus se soulever...il ferma les yeux...sa peau devint pale comme celle d'un cadavre et glacée...ses lèvres mi bleus mi violettes...il expira...Kaname écarquilla peu a peu les yeux d'horreur devant la scène qui s'était déroulée devant lui...Son bien ainé...venait d'être violé a trois reprises...et tuer sous ses yeux ! Quelle haute avait-il commis pour mériter CA ?! Des larmes lui vinrent aux yeux et il se laissa tomber a genoux en hurlant:

**ZERO NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOON !**

A cet instant Sohta reprit ses esprit et se rendit compte de ce qu'il venait de faire. Voyant que son élève avait fermé les yeux et ne bougeait plus il se mit vraiment a paniquer ! Il le saisit par les épaules et le secoua tentant de le réveiller espérant qu'il soit simplement évanouis !

-Kiryu ! Oheee ! Kiryu ! Réveille c'est bon je me suis arrêté !

Mais rien...aucun signe de vie...il prit son pouls et constata avec horreur qu'il ne respirait plus et était glacé ! L'argenté était figé comme une poupée de glace ! Il se redressa et se mit a marcher dans la pièce se prenant la tête dans ses mains, bon sang c'était pas bon du tout ! On allait très vite se rendre compte de la disparition de son élève la police allait enquêter et découvrir ce qu'il avait fait ! Non il ne voulait pas aller en prison ! Il...Il doit faire disparaître le corps ! Oui c'est ça le faire disparaître ! Car après tout il ne peut pas y avoir de meurtre s'il n'y a pas de cadavre a la base ! Il se dirigea donc vers son bureau après s'être rhabillé et en sortit un objet recouvert d'un bandage avant de se retourner vers le corps de l'argenté et le souleva pour le mettre sur son épaule avant de sortir. Kaname serra les dents et se lança a la poursuite du professeur qui gagna les toilettes des hommes ou il avait trouvé Zero et le déposa a terre avant de retirer sa veste, sa cravate et sa montre avant de pouvoir retrousser ses manches puis il enleva les bandages recouvrant l'objet qu'il avait apporté dévoilant...une machette ?! Kaname pâlit en ayant peur de comprendre la suite des évènements. L'instituteur se pencha vers le corps de Zero et lui enleva sa chemise qui était son seul vêtement le mettant entièrement a nu...son corps était une telle parure...un véritable joyeau brut...et dire que ses crétins d'élèves n'avaient pas la moindre idée de sa valeur maintenant c'est trop tard pour qu'ils s'en rendent compte ! Un horrible sourire se fit sur ses lèvres oui il était a lui...Rien qu'a lui ! Il se pencha vers le corps de l'étudiant et lui caressa la joue du dos de sa main, complètement en extase.

-Tu es tellement beau Zero...maintenant tu es a moi...rien qu'a moi...je ne te partagerai avec personne !

Il prit une de ses mains et y déposa une pluie de petits baisers avant d'y frotter sa joue...ces mains...il les garderait pour toujours ! Elles étaient si belles...tellement...rien qu'a lui ! Il posa un dernier baiser sur la main et le front de Zero avant de se redresser et de prendre ma machette a deux mains...il la leva au dessus de sa tête avec un sourire digne des serials killers des plus grands films d'horreur...et enfin il l'abaissa d'un coup sur le corps de l'argenté...aussitôt le sang gicla tachant le corps, les murs, les toilettes, le sol ainsi que le costume et le visage de l'agresseur qui continuait de sourire. Kaname regardait la scène pale et les yeux grands ouverts.

**Arrêtez...n'a-t-il pas déjà assez souffert comme ça ? Stop...stop...STOOOOP !**

Sohta continuait de frapper le corps de Zero avec sa machette, lui coupant les bras avec le plus grand soin...ses jambes...sa tête...il lui frappa tellement de fois le crane qu'il s'ouvrit faisant tomber son cerveau hors de sa tête...ses orbites furent tellement agrandis que les yeux en tombèrent comme ceux d'une poupée...il lui perça la poitrine exposant a sa vue son cœur qui ne battait plus. Et le châtain tendit une main et l'attrapa...avant de le lui arracher violemment toujours avec le même sourire...le visage, les cheveux et les vêtements couverts du sang de sa victime et sa machette en dégoulinant.

-Tu m'appartiens...de la pointe des cheveux jusqu'au bout des orteils...tu es a moi...ET A PERSONNE D'AUTRE !

Il leva sa machette pour frapper de plus belle et Kaname se prit la tête dans ses mains en hurlant:

**ASSSSSEEEEZZZZ !**

Un flash se fit...et quand il rouvrit les yeux il était sur le toit de l'école avec Tohma...tout était redevenu normal...la malédiction était levée...le brun regarda ses mains en tremblant et le blond était aussi pale que lui...lui aussi avait tout vu ce qu'il était arrivé a Zero...ils restèrent debout l'un en face de l'autre la tête basse vraiment chagriner et plus tard le brun en redescendant voulait aller remercier Onigawara au conseil des élèves mais quand il arriva a bas on lui annonça qu'il n'y avait aucun Onigawara ici, chose que le surpris et d'ailleurs aucune nouvelle de Library non plus.

Les jours passaient...tout était revenu a la normal et étrangement personne ne parlait des élèves décédés a cause de la malédiction, c'est comme s'ils avaient tous disparu de leur mémoire...mais pourtant Tohma et lui s'en souvenait...Kaname était tellement plongé dans ses pensées qu'il ne vit pas son nouveau professeur s'approcher et lui donner un coup de règle sur la tête en le priant d'être plus attentif, cela fit rire les autres mais pas le brun qui se massait la tête en rougissant de honte. Oui...tout était redevenu comme avant mais lui allait-il se remettre de la perte de son premier amour ? Sans doute pas...mais Zero avait été libéré de sa souffrance il en était sur...il avait le sourire a la fin...mais la vie était si triste sans lui...peut être devrait-il le rejoindre ? Et ainsi ils seront ensemble pour toujours...

**Non tu ne dois pas...**

Kaname sursauta et baissa les yeux pour voir une main transparente se poser sur la sienne et une voix douce qu'il connaissait très bien lui murmura a l'oreille:

**Tu es le seul qui mérite de vivre Kaname...continues ta vie et sois heureux...c'est ce que je veux...je veux que tu vives...que tu vieillisses...que tu puisses t'éteindre en te disant «J'ai eu une vie bien remplie» et a cet instant ta vie ne fait que commencer...alors s'il te plait vies...vies pour moi...**

-Ze...

**Il y a encore une personne qui doit payer...je ne suis pas encore parti...je suis toujours la...car...je n'ai pas fini...**

Kaname tourna la tête mais Zero avait déjà disparu...mais que...que voulait-il dire ?! Il ne reposait pas encore en paix ?! Il se retourna et vit l'argenté réapparaitre devant Tohma qui avait l'air de n'avoir rien a foutre du cours...et qui ne semblait pas avoir remarqué la personne derrière lui qui le fixait le regard dur et le visage déformé par la rancœur...Zero leva les mains vers lui...comme s'il voulait étrangler le blond...

_**A suivre**_

NDA: quarante deux pages ! Le plus long chapitre que je n'ai jamais écris dans toute ma vie ! Et je crains que le prochain ne soit pareil ! J'espère que vous avez aimé ce chapitre parce que je suis fais saigner les doigts pour vous ! Enfin, n'hésitez pas a lâcher un review pour me dire ce que vous en pensez et a très bientôt !

PS: Je ne sais pas quand je publierai le prochain chapitre car j'arrive en période d'examen et je risque d'être très occupée, merci de votre compréhension.


	3. Vérité

_D'éternelle vengeance à éternel amour_

Titre:

D'éternelle vengeance à éternel amour

Chapitre:

2. La vérité

Couple:

Kaname x Zero

Résumé:

Pour avoir torturé une âme innocente...ils sont condamnés à la souffrance éternelle...mais plutôt que la vengeance n'est-il pas plus facile de demander de l'aide à un «ami» ?

Note de l'auteur:

Ceci est une petite fic créée avec amour par ma meilleure amie et moi ^^ d'ailleurs je l'embrasse très fort w ! Elle ne sera pas très longue, environ quatre chapitres je penses. Donc avant de commencer je vous jure que j'adore Zero vraiment je pourrais en tomber amoureuse même mais pour les besoins de l'histoire j'étais obligée et ne tenez pas compte du petit changement dans son apparence non plus merci. Absolument aucun personnage de cette fic ne m'appartient.

WARNING: Cette fic contient du sang, de la violence, parfois du langage cru et des scènes de viols donc ceux qui n'aiment pas passer votre chemin au lieu de venir me tuer dans les reviews, non mais U.U !

PS: Je m'excuse de ne rien avoir posté pendant longtemps j'ai été atteinte de la maladie du travail à la fac, plus du manque d'inspiration et enfin de la grosse flemme...

Sur ce je vous souhaite une bonne lecture ^^ !

_Chapitre 2. La vérité_

-Kaname ! Attends !

Kaname se retourna vers sa mère agacé, mais qu'est-ce qu'elle voulait bon sang ?! Il allait être en retard ! Elle lui refit sa cravate en grommelant:

-Tu comptes aller a la rentrée des classes ainsi vêtu ?! Il n'y a pas pire que de se faire remarquer de la sorte pour mal débuter l'année !

Kaname grogna un peu certes il adorait sa mère mais elle était franchement agaçante quand elle s'y mettait ! Toujours a le materner comme un gosse de maternelle ! Il n'était plus un bébé bon sang il avait 15 ans ! Il était au lycée désormais ! Une fois correctement habillé la femme fit une bise sur la joue de son fils avant que ce dernier ne sorte, elle le salua d'un geste de la main en souriant avant de crier:

-Et surtout n'oublies pas de me présenter ta future petite copine !

-BONNE JOURNEE MAMAN !

Kaname se mit a courir dans la rue les joues rouge de gêne, bon sang sa mère était vraiment intenable ! C'était exaspérant ! Il courut si vite qu'il arriva bien en avance dans sa nouvelle école, il admira un long moment l'architecture du bâtiment, tenant son sac sur l'épaule d'une main et l'autre dans sa poche d'un air très classe, il se fit aussitôt par toutes les filles qui se mirent a rougir devant sa grande beauté ! Et même certains garçons ne pouvaient s'empêcher de le regarder tellement il avait l'air cool ! Se fichant de tout l'agitation autour de lui il alla simplement assister a la cérémonie donnée en l'honneur des nouveaux élèves avant d'aller voir dans quelle classe il était.

-Bon...les premiers cours seront des présentations des profs comme d'habitude...autant visiter vu que j'ai le temps avant. J'aimerai bien aller a la bibliothèque tient !

Il regarda le plan de l'école qui n'était franchement pas petite fallait le dire, avant de se rendre dans la salle qu'il recherchait. Il ne put retenir un sifflement admiratif devant la quantité impressionnante de livre ! Il n'allait pas s'ennuyer pendant ses heures de trou avec tout ça ! Il alla donc au rayon d'histoires fantastiques et créatures surnaturels...il était un grand passionné de ce genre d'histoire ! C'est son petit plaisir personnel. Quand il arriva dans le dit rayon il chercha un moment quel livre il pourrait prendre, il finit par en attraper un au hasard mais il lui échappa des mains et atterrit aux pied d'une personne, un garçon vu qu'il portait le pantalon de l'uniforme de l'école. Le jeune homme se pencha pour ramasser l'objet et Kaname ne put voir que des cheveux argentés.

-Tu...Tu as fait tomber ça...

Le garçon se redressa et lui tendit le livre...Kaname lui...était figé de stupeur ! Il n'avait pu retenir un hoquet en voyant le visage de la personne. Il avait de courts cheveux d'argent dont la frange voilait délicatement ses grands yeux de cristal mauve ornés de longs cils d'argent, une peau blanche comme neige, des lèvres pleines légèrement rosées comme du vin et un magnifique visage même pas désavantagé par sa petite paire de lunette aux verres transparents sans montures et aux barres d'argent se confondant presque avec ses cheveux. Une telle beauté...Kaname en avait le souffle coupé ! Pendant un instant il avait cru que c'était un ange qui venait lui adresser la parole d'une très belle voix, douce et tremblante de timidité. N'obtenant pas de réponse de la par du brun le nouveau venu lui demanda s'il allait bien faisant redescendre le plus grand sur terre:

-Euh...oui...oui ça va merci, j'étais juste un peu dans la lune euh...et bien...euh...tu...tu es nouveau toi aussi ?

L'argenté hocha timidement la tête avant de bredouiller:

-Je...Je suis nerveux...c'est ma première année au lycée et...et 'ai peur de comment les choses vont se présenter...les règles a suivre, si les prof sont gentils, si les élèves m'apprécieront...tout ça quoi...oh ! Je...Je suis confus je me suis laissé emporté...tu dois me trouver embêtant a te parler de mes problèmes alors qu'on ne se connait pas !

Kaname leva les mains en secouant la tête pour lui faire comprendre que non il ne l'embêtait pas et que lui aussi était un peu comme ça...du genre a ne pas facilement se mêler aux autres. Le garçon rendit son livre au plus grand ne pouvant s'empêcher de regarder le titre...«Légendes et créatures enchantées»:

-T...Tu lis ça ?

-Hein ? Euh...oui j'ai toujours adoré les créatures magiques...surtout les vampires...s'il te plait ne te moque pas de moi !

-Pourquoi je me moquerai ? J'adore ça moi aussi !

Kaname le regarda avec de grand yeux et le garçon sortit un autre livre du rayon avant de le lui tendre:

-Si t'aime vraiment ça je te conseille plutôt de lire ce livre, je l'ai a la maison, tu peux me faire confiance il est génial !

Kaname sourit et le prit.

-Ok je te fais confiance. Au fait ! Je m'appelle Kaname Kuran et toi ?

Le garçon porta une main a sa bouche gêné.

-Oh pardon c'est vrai que je ne me suis pas encore présenté. Je m'appelle Zero Kiryu.

-Je suis ravi de te rencontrer Zero. Si je m'étais attendu a rencontrer un garçon aussi mignon et gentil dés mon arrivée...

Zero piqua un fard monstrueux.

-T...Tu me trouves mignon ?

-Hein ? Oh merde j'ai encore pensé tout haut ! Euh...oublies ce que je viens de dire ok ? Balbutia le brun en secouant une main les joues rouge, visiblement très gêné...vision qui fit légèrement rire l'argenté.

-Ça me va droit au coeur, tu es bien le premier a me dire ça. J'espère qu'on sera amis !

Sur ces mots Zero s'éloigna en lui faisant un léger signe de la main. Kaname le regarda partir, le cœur battant la chamade et serrant le livre qu'il venait de lui conseiller contre sa poitrine. Pourquoi...pourquoi son cœur battait-il si fort ? Et si...il rougit en se rendant compte mais...un garçon aussi mignon...ça ne le dérangeait pas du tout...au contraire.

**Zero était un ange...un ange de gentillesse, il ne m'a pas fallu longtemps pour comprendre que je venais d'avoir le coup de foudre...mon premier amour. Quand j'y pense...il était tellement gentil, comment a-t-il pu subir de telles choses...?**

**Kaname...**

Kaname gémit doucement dans son sommeil et ouvrant les yeux...avant de froncer les sourcils en regardant autour de lui. Il était allongé...dans de la pelouse ? Mais que...il était pourtant dans la salle de classe tout a l'heure il se souvenait avoir été tellement fatigué qu'il avait du finir par s'endormir sur sa table mais...et cette voix...on aurait dis celle de...

-...Mr. Onigawara ? C'est vous ?

**Par ici...**

Kaname se tourna...toutes ces ombres qui marchaient dans la rue devant lui...on se croirait presque dans une ville fantôme ! Il se leva et essuya un peu son pantalon et sa chemise pour enlever l'herbe qu'il y avait dessus et s'approcha du tunnel qu'il y avait au bout de la rue, il s'engouffra a l'intérieur...c'était si sombre...Tellement qu'il ne voyait pas plus loin que le bout de son nez ! Mais il continua néanmoins d'avancer...et arriva finalement dans une grotte plutôt bien éclairée ou se trouvait trois pierres tombales et devant l'une d'elle...

-Mr. Onigawara c'était bien vous ?!

L'homme aux yeux rouges se retourna vers le brun et sourit.

-Cela faisait un moment Kaname...combien de temps dans votre monde...un mois ?

-Mais...pourquoi m'avoir fait venir ici et...ces tombes...ce sont celle de Kudho...Yoshi...et Saotome...?

Onigawara hocha doucement la tête et se retourna vers les tombes.

-Vois tu...j'ai l'intention de rendre aux personnes captives leur liberté. Ton ami Zero est allé un peu trop loin selon moi...certes ce qu'ils lui ont fait est impardonnable mais ce ne sont pas eux qui l'ont tué...ils ne méritent donc pas de souffrir pour l'éternité. Je ne peux pas les ramener a la vie car ils ont commis trop de fautes grave dans celle ci...mais je peux leur donner une seconde chance en leur permettant de naitre a nouveau, dans le corps de nouveaux nés, ainsi ils pourront repartir a zéro et tenter d'avoir une existence honorable cette fois.

Kaname serra les poings...libérer ces types ?! Après ce qu'ils ont fait a Zero ?! Comment permettre une chose pareille c'était totalement impossible ! Onigawar soupira en regardant le brun serrer les dents, énervé.

-Je sais a quoi tu penses...mais Zero ne trouvera jamais totalement la paix s'il continue de se venger de la sorte en faisant souffrir les autres...il deviendra une âme vengeresse seulement faite pour faire souffrir les gens autour de lui...ni plus ni moins...veux tu que cela arrive ?

-NON ! Bien sur que non !

-Alors je compte sur toi...tu dois trouver un moyen d'apaiser les âmes des victimes de sa vengeance, c'est le seul moyen d'arriver a quelque chose...fais de ton mieux.

Sur ces mots il disparut, laissant Kaname seul, ce dernier soupira...ouais plus facile a dire qu'a faire...surtout qu'il n'avait pas du tout envie de les libérer mais bon...il faisait ça pour Zero après tout. Il s'approcha de la tombe de Kudho et posa sa main dessus...un flash aveuglant se fit et quand il put rouvrir les yeux...il était dans un jardin d'enfant, il y avait des toboggans, des balançoires, des bacs a sable...partout les enfants riaient et s'amusaient...mais parmi tout ça Kaname entendit des pleurs, il se tourna et vit un petit garçon aux cheveux argentés, long jusqu'aux reins, portant une petite tunique blanche avec un short en jeans et une paire de sandale blanche, il serrait contre lui un petit ours en peluche blanc aux yeux mauve. Le pauvre petit était assis sur une balançoire en train de sangloter et un autre petit garçon aux cheveux vert s'approcha de lui:

-Bah...Zero pourquoi tu pleures ?

Kaname haussa les sourcils...c'était Zero quand il était enfant ça ?! Il ressemblait a une fille ! Une vraie petite poupée ! L'argenté frotta ses yeux avec son poing expliquant qu'un garçon avait tenté de lui voler sa peluche en le traitant de fillette pleurnicharde, la voix saccadée tant ses sanglots étaient fort. Kudho sourit et lui frotta la tête en le rassurant:

-T'inquiète pas je m'occuperai de lui ! Tu pourras toujours compter sur moi je serai toujours la pour toi !

-Sniiiiirf...c...c'est promis ?

Kudho hocha la tête souriant, sourire que Zero lui rendit en arrêtant de pleurer et les deux petits garçons s'éloignèrent vers la sortie du parc pour rentrer chez eux...mais l'argenté se stoppa en chemin, son regard se faisant de plus en plus sombre...et sa franche cachant ses yeux.

**Tu étais si gentil Kudho...tu me protégeais toujours...tu étais comme un grand frère pour moi mais...tu as changé, si soudainement.**

Un flash se fit...Kaname se retrouva dans les couloirs de ce qui semblait être un collège, il regarda autour de lui et:

-KUDHO ATTENDS MOI !

Il se tourna pour voir Kudho vêtu d'un uniforme noir arriver vers lui, suivit par Zero qui arrivait en courant, vêtu du même uniforme, ses cheveux étaient plus courts, mi long jusqu'aux épaules et ses lunettes sur le nez, il serrait un livre contre lui en tentant de reprendre son souffle une main posée sur son genoux. Il se redressa et regarda celui qu'il considérait comme son grand frère:

-Pourquoi tu pars toujours devant comme ça ? Pourquoi tu m'ignores ? Rentrons ensemble comme av...

-Ta gueule le bigleux, tu m'ennuies !

Zero hoqueta et baissa les yeux tremblant avant de lever une main vers l'épaule de son ami...qui se retourna d'un coup et le poussa violemment, tellement qu'il en tomba par terre, gémissant de douleur et le garçon aux cheveux vert grogna:

-Ne me touches pas ! Ne m'adresses plus la parole tu entends ?! La prochaine fois que tu tentes quoi que ce soit envers moi je te tue !

Zero hoqueta et blanchit, choqué par la dureté des paroles de son ancien ami qui hoqueta en se rendant compte de ce qu'il venait de dire...mais se contenta de se détourner et de s'en aller le plus loin possible de l'argenté qui se recroquevilla sur lui même tremblant...il venait a peine d'échapper a une bande de gros bras qui voulait lui faire la peau, il aurait espéré que son ami le soutienne, le réconforte comme avant...mais non rien...pourquoi...pourquoi ?! Il était...tout seul...

Un autre flash se firt et Kaname se retrouva dans leur salle de classe au lycée, Kudho était assis a sa table et Zero était au fond de la classe contre contre un casier par Yoshi et ses sous fifres. Le brun ne se souvenait pas de ça...il devait être absent a ce moment la...L'argenté regarda le leader des gros bras du lycée, appeuré:

-M...Miii...

-Allez Kiryu-chan, laisse moi te regarder une seconde...Susurra Yoshi, d'une voix lourde de sous entendu.

-N...Non...

-Pourquoi pas ? Tes lèvres sont si...appétissantes...

Zero voulut s'écarter mais Yoshi l'attrapa par les épaules et l'embrassa avec férocité, le faisant gémir de honte. Il tenta encore de le repousser mais rien a faire...l'autre garçon était bien plus fort que lui. Finalement, le gars aux cheveux roses se sépara de lui et lui lécha les lèvres avant de lui murmurer des paroles graveleuses a l'oreille au sujet de ce qu'il comptait lui faire ce soir ou des trucs comme ça...mais cela avait le don de faire encore plus trembler Zero qui tourna la tête vers Kudho, le suppliant du regard...mais le garçon aux cheveux verts qui observait la scène du coin de l'œil se mordit la lèvre et se contenta de se lever avant de quitter la classe laissant l'argenté entre les mains du groupe de Yoshi, le plus petit serra les dents en fermant les yeux.

**Tu m'as abandonné...je te faisais confiance et tu m'as trahis, tu m'as promis d'être toujours la pour m'aider et tu m'as menti...jamais je ne te pardonnerai...je te déteste !**

Un flash plus sombre se fit cette fois et Kaname se retrouva dans un lieu entièrement noir...tellement noir qu'on ne voyait pas la fin ou même s'il y avait des murs...c'était juste...un grand espace sans fond. Soudain...

-Sniiirf...Excuse moi...je t'en pris...excuse moi...

**Ta gueule et dépêches toi de crever espèce de salaud !**

Kaname fronça les sourcils et s'approcha pour voir Kudho assis par terre a genoux, se tenant la tête, s'arrachant presque les cheveux en pleur devant Zero qui le fixait avec haine.

-Zero je t'en pris pardonne moi ! Si...Si seulement j'avais su je...

**Tes excuses ne répareront pas le fait que je suis mort ! Tu m'as trahi ! Tu m'as abandonné ! Tu m'as menti ! Sale connard ! Je te hais ! Ta seule mort peut réparer ta faute ! Alors meurs ! Meurs pour de bon en agonisant ! Crève ! Crève !**

Les pleurs de Kudho redoublèrent d'intensité et Kaname sentit son cœur se serrer devant cette scène se précipita vers son camarade de classe et l'attrapa par les épaules en le secouant lui hurlant d'arrêter de se faire du mal comme ça que ce n'était pas Zero qui était devant eux !

-Pourquoi dis tu ça ?! Zero a de bonne raison de m'en vouloir !

-T'es vraiment trop con ! Tu le connais depuis plus longtemps que moi alors ouvres les yeux ! Jamais le Zero qu'on connait n'aurait proférer de telles paroles et tu le sais ! Hurla le brun pour lu faire entendre raison.

Le garçon aux cheveux vert hoqueta et redressa doucement la tête vers Kaname qui ne cessait de le fixer puis se tourna vers Zero qui n'avait toujours pas bouger, avant de se redresser et d'hurler le nom de celui qu'il avait tant protéger autrefois.

**...Ku...dho ?**

Le visage de Zero perdit toute sa haine, il ne restait plus que de la douceur et de la gentillesse...comme autrefois...comme quand il était vivant. Un sourire se dessina sur les lèvres de l'argenté.

**Tu m'as appelé par mon prénom ? Comment avant ? Je suis heureux...**

Kudho voulut dire quelque chose mais l'argenté posa un doigt sur ses lèvres en secouant doucement la tête...il le comprenait...son ami manquait juste de courage mais Zero savait qu'il le regardait toujours, qu'il voulait l'aider quand il le voyait en détresse mais qu'il avait juste peur...le fait de savoir que le garçon aux cheveux vert pensait toujours a lui, cela lui suffisait, ça lui faisait chaud au coeur.

**Je suis heureux que tu ne m'aies pas oublié...je t'aime comme mon frère tu sais.**

Il sourit...et disparut sous le regard écarquillé de Kudho qui tendit une main pour le retenir mais ses doigts se refermèrent sur du vide...un flash blanc se fit...et le brun se retrouva a nouveau dans la grotte, devant la tombe de son camarade, elle ne brillait plus...il avait réussi ? Kudho était sauvé ? Un sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres alors qu'il avançait vers la tombe suivante celle de...Yoshi...

-Oh...je serai plutôt d'avis de le laisser crever celui la ça me ferait des vacances...ah la la...qu'est-ce qu'il faut pas faire...

Il toucha la tombe avec une certaine réticence et se retrouva dans une des chambres de l'interna du lycée...il fronça les sourcils. Que faisait-il la ? Et en plus...il n'y avait personne ici ! Mais pourtant il sentait une présence...il s'approcha de la porte et tenta de l'ouvrir mais elle était fermée a clé et de l'intérieur semblait-il...il y avait donc bien quelqu'un dans cette chambre ! Il sursauta en entendant la voix moqueuse de Yoshi s'élever d'un coup:

-Héhéhé...allons Kiryu chan...ne sois pas timide...si tu es bien sage et obéissant je te laisserai sortir...héhéhé...

Il se tourna...la voix venait du lit au fond de la pièce...le drap bougea un peu et un petit grincement se fit entendre...suivit d'un gémissement étouffé...une plainte...cette voix...

-Aie ! Arrête...aah...c...ça fait mal ! C...C'est dégouttant...hum...n...non stop ! Arrête ! Aah...je...j'ai peur...quelqu'un...a l'aide...hum !

-Pourquoi veux tu partir ? Tu aimes bien quand je te touche n'est-ce pas ? Héhéhé...

-N...Non arght ! A...Arrête !

Les draps bougèrent encore et finalement Zero réussit a sortir du lit, tombant par terre, tremblant et serrant ses bras autour de lui en pleur...il ne portait pour vêtement qu'une simple chemise tombant de ses épaules et du liquide blanc dégoulinait le long de ses cuisses...Kaname fronça les sourcils et lança un regard rageur vers Yoshi qui s'était redressé en position assise, torse nu et ricanant de la détresse du garçon...alors dans les toilettes...c'était pas la première fois qu'il abusait sexuellement de l'argenté ?! Alors ça...il...il allait le payer très cher !

-Je...ne te...pardonnerai...jamais...

Kaname baissa les yeux vers Zero qui venait de parler d'une voix d'outre tombe qui ne lui ressemblait pas du tout, la frange cachant ses yeux lui donnant un air extrêmement menaçant. Un grincement...il se tourna...la porte était ouverte, jetant un dernier regard a l'argenté le brun s'éloigna et passa la porte...pour se retrouver dans les toilettes des garçons de l'école, l'endroit ou Zero se faisait frapper en général et...

-ARGHT ! NON ARRETES ! OUCH ! PARDONNE MOI ZERO PARDONNE MOI !

Kaname haussa les sourcils et s'approcha pour voir Yoshi recroquevillé dans un coin, Zero devant lui le martelait de coup de pied a l'aide de deux ombres, il lui donna un coup dans le ventre et dans le visage lui explosant le nez et lui faisant cracher du sang.

**Je te pardonnerai jamais espèce de sale type ! Connard ! Alors comme ça on aime me frapper et me baiser tellement fort que je suis plus capable de marcher après ?! SALAUD !**

Un coup de pied dans la tempe laissant une énorme trace.

-AIE ! J...je suis désolé Zero ! AIE ! Au secours ! A l'aide quelqu'un !

**C'est ça hurle, hurle autant que tu veux personne ne viendra t'aider ! Personne ne t'aime les gens reste avec toi que par crainte de se faire cogner mais en vrai t'as pas le moindre ami ! Tout le monde te déteste ici ! ET MOI ENCORE PLUS QUE LES AUTRES ! TU AS ABUSE DE MON INNOCENCE ! M'AS VOLE MA PURETE ! TU AS DETRUIT MA VIE ESPECE D'ENFLURE !**

La...Kaname était partagé entre son envie de laisser Zero faire ou de l'arrêter...non pas que le spectacle était agréable...enfin si un peu quand même...même beaucoup parce qu'il fallait avouer que ce n'était pas tous les jours qu'on voyait ce gros balourd se fait corriger de cette façon mais bref ! Misère...qu'est-ce qu'il fallait pas faire...il s'approcha de l'argenté et l'appela:

-Zero...je comprend ce que tu ressens mais tu dois arrêter...il a assez payé comme ça...

**CREVE ! VAS AU DIABLE ! VAS EN ENFER !**

Kaname soupira...rien a faire, Zero était tellement plongé dans son délire qu'il ne l'entendait plus du tout...que faire que faire ? Il regarda autour de lui et vit posée contre le mur...une batte ? Celle qu'il avait utilisé pour se défendre dans le lycée hanté ? Un tilt se fit dans sa tête...oh non...non non non non non ! Il ne voulait pas faire ça ! Mais pourtant...il devait le faire...il déglutit avant de prendre la batte dans ses mains...il ferma les yeux, ce n'était pas vraiment Zero qui était la il devait se dire ça ! Il inspira profondément avant de lever son arme et...

-Zero...ARRETE !

BAF !

La tête de l'argenté explosa presque et il tomba au sol, baignant dans son sang, les ombres disparurent d'elles même et Kaname s'approcha de Yoshi qui était recroquevillé tremblant et en pleur, le brun s'agenouilla prés de lui en soupirant.

-J'espère que tu as retenu la leçon, tu as comprend maintenant qu'il ne fallait pas maltraiter les gens de la sorte !

-Je...j'ai compris...sniiirf...je...je ne le ferai plus...je...je jure que je ne le ferai plus ! Je t'en pris donne moi encore une chance...sniiirf...pardon...pardon...

Kaname sourit...oui il était sur que Zero lui pardonnait, l'argenté n'était pas du genre a être rancunier même quand on lui faisait autant de mal. Soudain la tension tomba et les lampes de la pièce se mirent a clignoter...le brun se tourna vers le cadavre de celui qu'il aimait...ce dernier bougea un peu...et se redressa d'un coup, les bras ballants, les hanches légèrement penchées du le coté, on ne pouvait pas voir son visage tellement il était bas et sa frange le cachant un peu aussi, on ne voyait que sa chemise peine de sang. Yoshi se crispa en se cachant derrière Kaname apeuré et le brun se redressa faisant face a Zero.

-Zero...

**Pourquoi Kaname...pourquoi m'empêches tu de me venger ?**

Kaname serra les poings et les dents.

-Ce genre de chose ne te correspond pas Zero ! Tu n'es pas comme ça !

**Je te croyais...mon ami...pourquoi ?**

-Tu t'es assez vengé comme ça ! Yoshi est certes quelqu'un de méprisable et je comprend que tu lui en veuilles pour ce qu'il t'a fait mais le Zero que je connais n'agirait pas comme ça !

**Ta gueule...**

-Te venger ne t'aidera pas a monter au paradis et tu le sais !

**Silence...ta gueule...ta gueule...ta gueule...ta gueule...**

-Si tu continues a torturer leurs âmes tu deviendras un esprit vengeur et tu ne pourras plus jamais trouver la paix ! Alors je veux que tu arrêtes ça ! Je veux t'aider Zero parce que...parce que je t'aime !

**TA GUEULE !**

Son cri fit trembler la pièce et exploser les lumières de la pièce qui fut plongée aussitôt dans le noir le plus total. Kaname reprit ses esprits en hurlant et regarda autour de lui en respirant bruyamment...il...il était revenu dans la grotte ? Il soupira de soulagement...il avait vraiment eu peur la...il secoua simplement la tête et regarda la tombe de Yoshi...elle ne brillait plus, cela voulait dire qu'il avait réussi. Il s'approcha donc de la dernière tombe, celle de Saotome et la toucha...il arriva dans les toilettes extérieurs pour le cours de sport...la ou Zero s'était caché pour pleurer après avoir découvert que Tohma s'était fichu de lui et que Yoshi ait lu sa lettre. Il entendait la voix de Saotome discuter avec une copine a l'extérieur:

-Vraiment Yoshi m'a choquée en lisant cette lettre ! Je savais que Kiryu était bizarre mais au point d'être gay ! C'est encore pire que ce que je pensais, quand je pense que Tohma s'est intéressé a lui ! Vraiment je pense qu'on devrait remercier Yoshi, grâce a lui Kaname-chan n'aura pas a lire cette horrible lettre ! Vraiment je le plains d'être aimé par quelqu'un comme Kiryu !

-C'est plutôt Kiryu-kun qui est a plaindre, moi j'ai trouvé sa lettre très mignonne.

Soudain Zero sortit des toilettes, les yeux un peu rougis par ses pleurs et alla vers les lavabos pour se laver les mains sans regarder les filles qui avaient l'air assez gênées...il les avait entendu ? Mais l'argenté ne dt rien et fouilla dans sa poche...avant de se figer, l'air assez embarrassé:

-Zut...mon mouchoir de poche...

-Tu as oublié ton mouchoir Kiryu-kun ? Tiens je te prête le mien ! Rends le moi quand tu veux !

Saotome lui mit le mouchoir dans la main pour qu'il puisse s'essuyer et s'éloigna avec son amie qui la complimentait sur sa gentillesse. Zero se contenta de les regarder partir...et serra les poings. Cette salope...elle jouait la sainte Nitouche mais il savait que c'était elle qui avait donné sa lettre a Yoshi ! Qu'elle ne compte pas sur lui pour lui pardonner ! A cause d'elle il n'avait plus aucune chance d'aller déclarer sa flamme a celui qu'il aimait le plus au monde sans que tout le monde ne se moque d'eux, lui il s'en fichait mais il ne voulait pas que Kaname soit victime de brimade ! Elle l'avait humilié ! Alors...il allait l'humilier aussi et la faire souffrir tout comme il avait souffert ! Il s'éloigna la rage au cœur, alors que Kaname sortait des toilettes pour le suivre, sa batte a la main, il l'avait trouvé a coté de lui en ouvrant les yeux. Il se cacha derrière un arbre d'où il put voir Saotome et Tohma assis en train de manger leur bento ensemble. Le blond sourit:

-T'es vraiment la meilleure des cuisinières Otome ! Je m'incline !

La jeune fille rigola un peu, aucun ne vit Zero qui était caché derrière un mur a coté, souriant d'un air mauvais, il ôta ses lunettes et les rangea dans sa poche avant de s'approcher, tenant une boite a repas dans ses mains, regardant Tohma avec un petit air timide dont lui seul avait le secret.

-Tohma ? Tu viens ? J'ai préparé a manger...tu veux gouter ?

Les deux blonds se tournèrent vers le garçon et Saotome se leva en attrapant la main de son petit ami et voulut l'emmener ailleurs, mais Tohma arracha sa main a celle de la jeune fille et courut vers Zero qui s'était assis au pied d'un arbre et il s'assit a ses coté alors que l'argenté ouvrait le bento:

-Wouah ! C'est vraiment toi qui as fait tout ça Zero ?!

-Oui, je l'ai préparé rien que pour toi !

-Je pensais que c'était Kuran que tu aimais.

-Jamais je ne serai avec lui je l'ai parfaitement compris et puis...ça m'a fait aussi comprendre mes sentiments pour toi !

Tohma sourit et Zero attrapa un morceau d'omelette et le donna a manger au blond qui poussa un soupir de contentement, c'était absolument délicieux ! Tout a l'heure il disait que la cuisine de Saotome était exceptionnelle et bien il se trompait ! L'argenté était infiniment plus doué ! La jeune fille elle n'avait pas bougé toujours sous le choc, ne comprenant pas ce qui arrivait a son petit ami !

-T...Tohma qu'est-ce qui te prend ?! Je croyais qu'avec Kiryu c'était juste un jeu !

-Et bien tu t'es trompée ! J'ai menti.

-Oui Tohma m'aime moi ! S'exclama Zero, très content de lui. C'est avec toi qu'il jouait.

Zero attrapa une saucisse et allait la manger, quand Tohma l'attrapa dans sa bouche et embrassa langoureusement l'argenté pour lui donner la becquée. Le blond passa ses bras autour de la taille du plus petit qui l'encouragea en passant ses bras autour de son cou. Bien que cela ne soit qu'une illusion cela donnait a Kaname l'envie de vomir de voir le blond ainsi embrasser le garçon qu'il aimait...de manière si...profonde ! Il avait envie d'aller lui fracasser la tête ! Zero lui appartenait bordel ! Saotome se laissa tomber a genoux en pleur et complètement abattue.

-NOOOOON ! KIRYU JE TE DETESTE !

Kaname s'approcha et la secoua par les épaules pour qu'elle se réveille.

-Tohma m'a dit qu'il m'aimait ! Qu'il m'étais fidèle ! Il m'a toujours protégée !

-Saotome tout ça n'est pas réel ! Tu sais que Zero n'aurait rien fait de pareil et puis réfléchis bon sang ! Tohma ne te mérite pas ! Il n'a rien d'un amoureux parfait ! Rappelles toi quand tu étais en danger dans les toilettes ! Il s'est enfui il ne t'a pas défendue !

Elle allait répliquer mais les mots restèrent coincés dans sa gorge...c...c'était vrai...elle se souvenait...dans les toilettes...Tohma s'était enfui alors qu'elle était en danger...il...l'avait laissé mourir...en fait...il n'était pas gentil du tout il ne faisait que s'amuser avec les personne qu'il séduisait rien de plus ! Elle se tourna vers le «couple» qui continuait de se tripoter et serra les poings...avant d'attraper la batte que Kaname avait posé par terre et se leva s'approchant de Tohma et leva la batte sous le regard étonné du brun.

-Je n'ai pas besoin de toi Tohma...je...je te déteste ! S...SORS DE MA VIE !

Elle abattit sa batte sur Tohma...un flash se fit et Kaname se retrouva a nouveau dans la grotte, devant la tombe de Saotome qui avait cessé de briller. Il sourit...enfin c'était fini il allait pouvoir rentrer...il allait se détourner quand soudain un autre passage s'ouvrit sur la droite...intrigué mais un peu inquiet aussi le brun s'avança le long du chemin et arriva devant une autre tombe brillante...celle de Mr. Sohta. Lui aussi pouvait être libéré ? Mais pourquoi ferait-il ça ? Après tout c'était lui qui avait tué Zero ! Il allait faire demi tour quand son pied heurta quelque chose, il baissa les yeux et vit une pince a cheveux rouge...c'était une de celles d'Ayaka ! Il se pencha et les ramassa...Et un flash se fit dans son esprit. Il se vit en train de se parler avec son ami qui fouillait dans les affaires de Mr. Sohta. Il tentait de la convaincre de le suivre mais elle s'entêta a rester alors que brun finit par partir seul, laissant la blonde toute seule dans le bureau, sur le cul par ce qu'elle venait d'apprendre:

-Kaname...amoureux de Kiryu...Alors la je ne m'y attendais pas du tout ! Il a vraiment pas de goût ! Ça ne me choque pas qu'il soit gay mais avec l'autre albinos quand même...ah la la...c'est tout lui ça de faire des trucs pas normaux...

Elle haussa les épaules et se remit a fouiller dans les tiroirs, un sourire aux lèvres, elle ouvrit celui d'en dessous et...

-GYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYAAAAAAAAAAH !

Kaname fronça les sourcils et regarda dans le tiroir...pour voir les bras de Zero ?! Ayaka était complètement paniquée en voyant ça ! Q...Qu'est-ce que ça faisait dans le bureau du prof ?! Soudain la porte s'ouvrit sur ce dernier, après que le brun l'ait sorti du placard on dirait.

-NE TOUCHE PAS A CA !

Il poussa violemment Ayaka qui tomba par terre et s'agenouilla pour serrer les bras contre lui souriant:

-Quelle chance...ils sont toujours la...et ils n'ont pas pourris...quel miracle après trois mois comme ça...mais c'est tant mieux...ah je les aime tellement...tes mains étaient vraiment ce que tu avait de plus beau Zero-chan...

La jeune fille tremblait, complètement dégoutée et horrifiée en voyant son professeur embrasser les mains qu'il tenait contre lui...les mains de Zero ?!

-V...Vous avez tué Zero...et gardé ses mains comme trophée ?!

-Oui...et malheureusement pour toi petite idiote tu as découvert mon secret.

Il rangea précieusement les bras dans un sac plastique qu'il gardait toujours dans son bureau et s'approcha de la blonde qui tremblait de plus en plus...et elle finit par s'enfuir en courant et hurlant. Un autre flash se fit et Kaname vit Ayaka assise sur le lit de l'infirmerie complètement essoufflée, Mr. Sohta devant elle souriant. Le Kaname du moment était la aussi en train de parler avec le professeur qui l'envoya chercher des calmants dans son bureau, ce que le brun fit sans voir le regard suppliant de son amie. Cette dernière voulut se lever mais épuisée comme elle était par sa course précédente tomba a genoux et Sohta s'approcha d'elle une machette a la main.

-Voila ce qui en coute d'être trop curieuse...

Il leva sa machette...et l'abattit sur la jeune fille qui tomba au sol inerte, baignant dans son sang, le professeur regarda le corps un instant avant de regarder la porte...il savait que Kaname allait revenir, il s'assit donc contre le mur et se mutila lui même le bras pour faire croire qu'ils avaient été attaqués et attendit patiemment, un léger sourire flottant sur ses lèvres.

Kaname reprit ses esprits en écarquillant les yeux...alors...Mr. Sohta avait tué Ayaka...maintenant qu'il était devant les faits, il se demandait comment il n'avait pas pu s'en douter plus tôt ! Oh bon sang...quel nul il avait été ! Il avait été incapable d'aider son amie ! Mais...une question lui trottait dans la tête...pourquoi le corps de Zero n'avait-il pas pourri en trois mois ? Sans doute a cause de la malédiction...il se tourna vers la tombe de son professeur...qu'est-ce qui avait bien pu lui arriver pour qu'il devienne ainsi ? Il devait le découvrir et l'aider ! Il le devait ! Il s'approcha donc de la tombe et la toucha...avant qu'un flash ne se fasse et qu'il ne se retrouve dans une chambre plutôt petite, il y avait un grand lit, une étagère avec des livres, un bureau avec un ordinateur allumé dessus...une fenêtre était ouverte...le journal intime de Sohta ? Oserait-il...? Comme s'il avait le choix...il s'approcha et s'assit sur la chaise et il se mit a lire ce qui était marqué: «J'étais heureux au début. J'adorais être aimé de tout le monde. Mais je me suis vite rendu compte que ce n'était pas moi que les gens aimaient...c'était mon masque...ces filles qui paillent sans cesse en pensant a moi...elles me trouvent beau...mais...ce n'est pas mon visage...». Kaname fronça les sourcils...pas son visage ? Comment ça ? Que voulait-il dire ? Il leva les yeux de l'ordinateur et vit...Sohta en train de regarder un album photo qu'il tenait dans ses mains, Kaname s'approcha et son professeur disparut faisant tomber sur livre que le brun ramassa et regarda...c'était des photos d'élèves de lycée, datant d'il y a vingt ans...la classe de Mr. Sohta peut être. Il regarda et finit par tomber sur la photo de son professeur quand il était lycéen et...oh putain ! Il était complètement différent de celui de maintenant ! Il avait les cheveux courts, presque bouclés, toujours châtains clairs, des boutons partout sur le visage, les yeux complètement creux et sans vie, il avait presque d'air d'un zombie ! Mais...alors il avait fait de la chirurgie esthétique ?! Le changement que c'était ! Il ferma l'album...et un flash se fit, il était dans les couloirs d'un lycée, il vit Sohta en train de se faire embêté par d'autres garçons.

-Dégages Sohta ! Tu nous bousilles la vue !

-Tu devrais rester chez toi le puant !

-Rien que voir ta sale gueule me donne envie de vomir !

Sohta se contenta de baisser la tête et entra dans sa classe sous les éclats de rire des trois caïds. Il s'assit a sa place sans un mot...il détestait l'école...c'est comme s'il allait en enfer...chaque jour il se faisait maltraiter, insulter, humilier. Il leva les yeux et vit un garçon passer devant lui pour aller rejoindre son ami, faisant tomber son mouchoir de poche sans faire exprès. Il se leva et ramassa le mouchoir avant d'aller vers les deux amis qui discutaient gaiement et il dit d'un ton pas très assuré:

-Euh...excuse moi...

Le garçon se retourna vers Sohta, perdant son sourire.

-Hum ?

-Euh...tu...tu as fait tomber ton mouchoir et...

Le garçon fit un pas en arrière dégoutté:

-YEEEEERK ! J'en veux pas ! Garde le !

-Hein ? Mais...je voulais juste te le rendre...

-J'en veux pas après que tu y aies touché avec tes sales mains ! Dégouttant !

Les autres de la classe éclatèrent de rire et Sohta baissa la tête...avant de s'enfuir en courant hors de la salle sans voir qu'un garçon assis a son bureau le regardait d'un air peiné. Kaname eut un air triste, son professeur n'avait pas l'air d'être aimé a l'école...il ressemblait un peu a Zero dans ce sens la...Un nouveau flash se fit et il se retrouva devant un terrain vague, Sohta était la, tenant toujours le mouchoir du garçon dans sa main.

-Pourquoi...tout le monde me déteste ? Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait ?

Il serra les poings quand il entendit un miaulement plaintif, cela venait du terrain vague ! Il s'approcha et vit un petit chat blanc blessé a la patte, miaulant de douleur, avec un pincement au cœur il s'approcha de la pauvre bête et le prit dans ses bras.

-Oh mon pauvre...tu es blessé ! Tu as l'air si faible et fragile, attends je vais t'aider, je t'emmène chez le vétérinaire !

Il courut donc chez le vétérinaire mais qui malheureusement ne pouvait rien faire pour cette petite chatte, c'était trop tard pour la sauver. Plus tard, Kaname revit son professeur sur le terrain vague, devant une petite tombe fleurie en pleur.

-Je suis désolé...si j'étais arrivé plus tôt...tu serais certainement encore en vie...

Kaname regardait le jeune monsieur Sohta avec un pincement au cœur...il semblait tellement gentil...comment pouvait-on changer a ce point et devenir aussi cruel ? C'était incompréhensible ! Le flash s'arrêta il n'était plus dans la chambre mais dans une cuisine, le Sohta jeune était assis a la table, fixant son élève qui s'assit en face de lui.

-Professeur...

-Personne ne m'acceptait...tout le monde me rejetait...ils me détestaient tous a cause de mon visage...mais lui...il était différent...il n'était pas comme les autres...

Kaname fronça les sourcils et un nouveau flash se fit, Sohta était assis dans l'herbe, son bento dans ses mains, encoure entouré d'un groupe de garçon qui lui cherchait des noises.

-Tu vas vraiment manger ce truc ?! Loooooser !

-T'es trop nul ! Bon pour la décharge !

-Ouais allons nous en avant de nous faire contaminés par sa pourriture !

Ils s'en allèrent en riant et Sohta soupira avant d'ouvrir son bento qu'il posa ses cuisses et commença a manger quand une ombre apparut a la limite de sa vision:

-Euh...excuse moi...euh...est-ce que ça va ?

Sohta leva les yeux

-T...Takano ?

Le garçon en face de lui était dans sa classe, et était très beau ! Il avait des cheveux si blonds qu'ils pourraient presque paraître blanc, mi longs, deux mèches qui tombaient vers l'avant avaient été tressées et ramenées en arrière sur son crane attachées ensemble comme une couronne de tresse, une peau plutôt blanche, il avait de grands yeux bleus nuits presque violet qui pouvaient être pris comme effrayant mais qui étaient remplis de gentillesse et de douceur, il portait son uniforme correctement, c'est a dire la chemise bien fermée et la cravate bien faite, il avait une montre en argent a son poignet droit et tenant un bento entre ses mains, il avait l'air plutôt embrassé vu comme il sautillait presque nerveusement d'un pied sur l'autre.

-Euh...je me demandais si...si je pouvait m'assoir a coté de toi...pour manger...

Alors la...Sohta était sur le cul ! Misami Takano qui venait lui parler pour lui demander de manger avec lui ?! La beauté de l'école venait lui demander de manger avec lui ?! Il croyait rêver ! Et en plus...quelle jolies voix ! Elle était aussi douce que le cours d'eau d'une petite rivière calme et brillante comme du cristal. Devant son absence, Takano prit un petit air gêné.

-Euh...si tu ne veux pas je comprendrais...je voulais juste partager mon repas avec toi mais...mais si je te dérange...

Sohta se gifla mentalement et secoua la tête de gauche a droite, se retenant de sourire, lui le gêner ?! Pas du tout il tombait même a point nommé !

-Pas...Pas du tout je commençais a m'ennuyer tout seul euh...

Il essuya le sol et mit sa veste pour le couvrir.

-Voila tu peux t'installer !

-Ahahaha merci tu es gentil.

Takano s'assit a coté de lui et ouvrit son bento, surprenant Sohta:

-C...C'est toi qui a fait tout ça ?

-Oui. Tu veux gouter ?

Takano prit ses baguettes et coupa un bout d'omelette avant de la tendre a Sohta qui rougit.

-Euh...avec tes baguettes ?

-Bah quoi ? Tu n'as pas de maladie non ?

Il lui enfonça son omelette dans la bouche et Sohta ne put retenir un sourire, c'était délicieux ! Ils commencèrent a manger, profitant de la tranquillité des lieux. Takano regarda ses pieds assez embarrassé et murmura:

-Je suis désolé...

-Hein ? A propos de quoi ?

-Je...J'avais peur...alors je n'ai jamais rien tenté pour t'aider quand tu te faisais maltraité...je voyais ça tous les jours et ça me tuait de voir qu'ils s'en prenaient a toi sans même te connaître...

-C...ce n'est pas ta faute...

-Mais je veux changer ça ! Je ne fuirai plus maintenant je t'aiderai c'est promis !

Sohta le regarda avec de grands yeux, surpris...et ne put s'empêcher de rougir tellement il était heureux mais il ne voulait pas qu'il se fasse embêter a cause de lui, Takano lui fit un nouveau sourire mais un peu triste cette fois ci.

-Et je veux te remercier...pour ma chatte...

-Hein ?

-La petite chatte que tu as trouvé blessée et emmener chez le véto c'était la mienne...

-T...ta chatte ?

-Elle s'appelait Miki, un jour elle s'est sauvée de la maison sans que je sache pourquoi...pendant trois jour je l'ai cherchée et puis alors que je cherchais prés du terrain vague je t'ai vu la porter en courant dans tes bras et je t'ai suivi...j'ai tout vu...Merci de ce que tu as fait pour elle Sohta...tu es vraiment très gentil...

Sohta rougit encore en se passant une main dans les cheveux, touché. Et le regard de Takano...plein d'affection et de reconnaissance...Bon sang il était si beau ! Beau et gentil ! Le blond recommença a manger avant de demander au châtain de lui parler de lui, il voulait qu'ils puissent être amis tous les deux.

Le flash s'arrêta et Kaname vit son jeune professeur se lever de sa chaise pour aller vers une porte a l'autre bout de la cuisine, il s'appuya contre le mur, triste, les mains dans les poches.

-Takano m'a accepté...il a été le premier a m'accepter tel que j'étais...j'étais si heureux, nous avons mangé ensemble tous les jours après ça, on se voyait souvent, nous étions devenus amis...beaucoup d'étudiant me jalousaient de pouvoir parler de la sorte au plus beau garçon de l'école mais je m'en fichais...du moment que je pouvais voir son sourire au moins une fois dans la journée je me fichais de ce qui pouvait arriver...il suffisait juste que je le vois sourire pour oublier tous mes malheurs...J'étais...tellement heureux...

Un nouveau flash se fit, Takano et Sohta étaient toujours dans l'herbe a l'endroit ou ils allaient manger, ils avaient fini leur repas et étaient allongés sur la pelouse en train de regarder regarder les nuages. Le blond en pointa deux du doigts en riant, l'un ressemblait a un lapin et l'autre a un mouton ! C'était si mignon a son goût ! Kaname ne put s'empêcher de sourire devant cette scène, c'était vraiment trop adorable ! Mais...qu'est-ce qui avait bien pu se passer pour que ça finisse aussi mal ? Sohta regarda le profil de Takano qui pointait le nuage de son index effilé...si fin...si blanc...

**J'adorais regarder ses mains...j'adorais entendre sa voix...j'adorais voir son sourire et ses regards tendres...je...je l'aimais...tout simplement...et à ce moment la...j'étais complètement par sa beauté...mon premier amour...et le fait que mon premier amour soit un garçon ne m'empêchait pas de l'aimer...je l'aimais comme un fou ! Sa voix...son visage...ses mains !**

-T...Takano ?

Takano se tourna vers lui en souriant et Sohta se rapprocha un peu de lui et lui prit la main entrecroisant leurs doigts, le blond agrandit ses yeux de surprise...le châtain lui sentait que son cœur allait exploser...de si près son visage était encore plus beau...ses traits fin...ses cils blonds...ses lèvres pales et rosées a la fois...presque rouge...un véritable appel au baiser !

-S...Sohta...qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

Sohta ne répondit pas et posa son autre main sur sa joue...et l'embrassa avec douceur, Takano écarquilla les yeux et tenta de se dégager mais le châtain le maintenait bien jusqu'à ce que...

-ELOIGNES TOI DE LUI TOUT DE SUITE !

Quelqu'un poussa Sohta qui roula plus loin dans l'herbe et le blond se redressa essoufflé et les joues cramoisies, ne croyant pas ce qu'il venait de se passer. Un jeune homme venait d'arriver, il avait des cheveux brun bien lisses, des yeux bordeaux un peu rieurs mais qui la débordaient de colère et d'inquiétude, sa chemise qu'il laissait un peu ouverte était un peu serrée au niveau de son torse fort, saillant bien les muscles, il s'agenouilla prés de Takano et le prit dans ses bras.

-Takano ça va ?!

-H...Haruka ?

Takano se tourna ensuite vers Sohta qui s'était redressé et il se redressa aussi sans quitter les bras du brun.

-S...Sohta...pourquoi...?

-Je...Je t'aime Takano je...

Takano se mit a trembler, visiblement très attristé et embarrassé:

-S...Sohta...je...je t'aime beaucoup mais comme un ami c'est tout...je...je trouvais gentil gentil...je voulais mieux te connaître...mais pas qu'on ait une relation de ce jour et puis...je...je sors déjà avec Haruka depuis un moment...c...c'est lui que j'aime...je...excuse moi...

**Hein...? Mais je...je croyais pourtant...qu'il m'avait pleinement accepté et que...pourquoi...pourquoi on ne peut pas m'accepter comme ça ?!**

-S...Sohta...dis quelque chose...s'il te plait...je...

Mais la main d'Haruka attrapa celle de Takano et le tira derrière lui.

-Viens Takano on s'en va !

-M...Mais Haruka...

-Pourquoi...tu ne veux pas de moi...pourquoi...tout le monde me déteste...? Murmura Sohta d'une voix a peine audible.

Takano se retourna...et Haruka le poussa sur le coté se prenant un coup de couteau dans le bras a sa place. Le blond écarquilla les yeux et poussa Sohta sur le coté avant de prendre le brun dans ses bras posant sa tête sur ses genoux.

-Haruka ! HARUKA !

-Qu'est-ce qui se passe ici ?!

Takano tourna la tête pour voir un professeur arriver, quand ce dernier vit la blessure d'Haruka il se dépêcha d'appeler une ambulance. Le blond ne faisait plus du tout attention a Sohta...il n'avait d'yeux que pour son petit ami...il serra les poings alors il serait donc condamné a rester seul pour toujours ?! A partir de ce jour la Sohta ne revit plus Takano en dehors de la salle de classe, le blond restait tout le temps collé a son petit ami pour s'assurer qu'il allait mieux...

Le flash s'arrêta et Kaname regarda Sohta avec de grands yeux, ce dernier eut un rire sans joie et regarda son élève totalement inexpressif.

-Tu me trouves dégouttant toi aussi ? Tu serais pas le premier...

Sur ces mots il se détourna et passa la porte derrière lui, Kaname se leva et le suivit...il faisait très sombre d'un seul coup...il n'y avait pas de fenêtre dans ce couloir...on voyait a peine ce qu'il se passait...et...on pouvait entendre des bruits de machette résonner...il descendit les escaliers, faisant attention a ne pas tomber vu qu'il ne voyait rien et arriva dans un espace ou il vit son professeur couvert de sang frappant sans cesse le corps déjà découpé en morceau de...Zero ?! Oui il reconnaissait ses cheveux argentés et ses yeux améthystes qui étaient tombés de leurs orbites ! Kaname se plaqua une main sur la bouche et regarda Sohta qui semblait si triste.

-Zero...il ressemblait beaucoup a Takano...aussi bien de physique que de caractère...je me suis laissé emporté...j'ai déversé sur lui la passion que j'avais pour Takano et que je contenais depuis tout ce temps ! Je...avec le visage que j'avais avant Takano ne m'aurait jamais aimé comme n'importe qui...je pensais que si je changeais mon visage tout irait pour le mieux...et tout le monde m'a accueilli...sauf Takano...lui me regardait non plus avec peine mais avec pitié je pouvais presque l'entendre penser que j'étais tombé bien bas pour avoir recours a la chirurgie esthétique afin de transformer ce visage que la nature m'avait donné. Mais...peu m'importait...j'étais heureux qu'on accepte enfin...un jour Takano m'a dit que j'avais fait une erreur que les gens ne m'apprécieraient jamais vraiment si je ne me montrais pas tel que j'étais vraiment...et je comprend a présent a quel point il avait raison ! Ce n'était pas moi que les autres aimaient ! Juste mon faux visage...je...JE N'AI JAMAIS ETE AIME POUR CE QUE JE SUIS !

Il frappa de plus en plus fort, tel un robot en pleurant de plus en plus également.

-Je l'ai tellement aimé...tellement ! Alors pourquoi...pourquoi personne ne m'aime pour ce que je suis ?!

-Ce n'est pas vrai professeur...

Sohta s'arrêta de hacher les restants de chaire humaine et se retourna vers Kaname qui s'approcha et posa une main sur sa joue avant de le serrer dans ses bras pour le réconforter.

-Certes beaucoup vous apprécie parce que vous avez un jolie visage...mais ce qui fait que nous vous aimons davantage c'est votre gentillesse, votre générosité, vous être très a l'écoute des gens qui ont de la peine. C'est ce qui fait que vous êtes vous monsieur, nous vous aimons pour ça...si vous aviez eu un beau visage mais un mauvais caractère nous ne vous aimerions peut être pas autant mais ce n'est pas le cas. Et je suis sur que Takano pensait la même chose...il vous aimait vraiment et voulait être votre ami, il avait vu votre gentillesse et avait compris quelle personne formidable vous étiez...mais son cœur était déjà pris...il ne pouvait pas changer ça mais vous lui en avez trop demander c'est pour ça qu'il a décidé de couper les ponts avec vous mais j'ai vu dans son regard que les moments passés avec vous lui manquaient beaucoup. Et ne vous en faites pas...Zero vous a pardonné pour ce que vous avez fait, lui aussi savait que vous n'étiez pas méchant au fond, juste triste et très seul.

-K...Kuran je...

-Ça va aller...soulagez votre cœur...vous irez mieux ensuite...

Il serra son professeur contre lui encore une fois et Sohta se laissa faire, faisant tomber sa machette...et éclata en sanglot en enlaçant Kaname a son tour, une lumière les entoura et l'apparence du professeur changea...il redevint le même que quand il était au lycée. Mais...il se sentait mieux...infiniment mieux ! Quand Kaname rouvrit les yeux il était a nouveau sur la tombe de Sohta, elle ne brillait plus, lui aussi avait été libéré. S'était-il réincarné comme les autres ? Très certainement, le brun espérait qu'il soit heureux dans cette nouvelle vie. Il rebroussa chemin...et un nouveau chemin s'ouvrit derrière les trois premières tombes, il s'avança sur le chemin...et Onigawara apparut devant lui le faisant sursauter.

-Ah ! Ne me faites plus jamais ça !

-Tiens, prends ça, tu en auras besoin.

Il lui donna un petit miroir de poche doré avant de disparaître, Kaname haussa un sourcil...a quoi ça allait lui servir ? Il haussa les épaules et s'approcha il y avait une nouvelle tombe...il y avait un nom gravé dessus...Tohma...le brun écarquilla les yeux, Tohma ?! Mais...pourquoi...Zero était donc véritablement venu le chercher ?! Oh non ! Il toucha la tombe et tout devint noir autour de lui, il ne vit que Tohma allongé par terre inconscient et devant lui, Zero était accroupi, les mains entourant ses chevilles et fixant le blond avec froideur.

-Zero...

-Alors tu es venu Kaname...tu n'aurais pas du venir...

-Zero...tu t'es assez vengé comme ça, laisses partir Tohma maintenant !

-Non. Tu as libéré les autres, d'accord mais lui restera ici, c'est a cause de lui que tout a commencer et il n'a pas payé ce qu'il m'a fait ! Il restera donc ici jusqu'à ce qu'il regrette pleinement ! Je ne compte pas le relâcher de si tôt ! Et puis...d'ailleurs...toi aussi...tu peux rester ici non ?

Kaname hoqueta, et fixa l'argenté qui se redressa les yeux écarquillés.

-Q...Quoi ?

-N'était ce pas la ton souhait ? Vivre a mes cotés pour toujours ? Tu as dis que tu m'aimais non ? Alors restes ici avec moi toi aussi...

Kaname ne répondit pas se contentant de serrer les poings la tête basse...soudain un gémissement les tira de leur conversation et ils baissèrent les yeux vers Tohma qui se redressa en se tenant la tête et il leva les yeux vers Zero qui ne disait rien...et le blond poussa un hurlement de terreur en se reculant.

-Un...UN MONSTRE ! AU SECOURS !

Il se mit a courir pour s'échapper mais bien sur il faisait du sur place a cause de la force qui le retenait ici. Zero le regardait vraiment surpris, ne comprenant pas sa réaction et Kaname soupira avant de lui tendre le miroir que lui avait donné Onigawara plus tôt.

-Zero...regardes toi dans le miroir...a quoi penses tu ressembler ? Tu commences a te transformer en esprit vengeur et regardes bien ce que ça a fait de toi...

Zero fronça les sourcils et prit le miroir avant de se regarder dedans...il poussa un cri de peur ! C...C'était vraiment lui ça ?! Non ce n'était pas possible ! Il...il n'était plus le même ! Son visage était terrifiant ! Pale comme de la craie, encore pire qu'un cadavre ! Ses yeux étaient rouges comme ceux d'un démon et du sang coulait de partout sur son visage...de son nez...de son front...de ses yeux...de sa bouche qui était d'ailleurs devenir rouge...dégoulinant dans sont cou et tachant son uniforme...il en laissa tomber le miroir qui par on ne sait quel miracle ne se brisa pas. Il tremblait comme une feuille morte.

-N...Non...c...ça ne peut pas être...

-Zero...

Kaname s'approcha mais Zero se recula et alla se recroquevillé plus loin, dans un coin, le visage caché dans ses mains.

-Non ! Je t'en pris Kaname ! Ne me regardes pas ! Pas toi...je ne veux pas que tu me vois comme ça !

Se fichant complètement de Tohma qui continuait a faire du sur place, Kaname s'approcha de Zero et s'agenouilla a ses cotés, l'argenté ne cessait de pleurer des larmes de sang, le liquide rougeâtre salissant sa peau si blanche.

-Sniiiirf...hic...pourquoi...pourquoi ça m'arrive a moi ? Qu'est-ce que j'ai fais de mal...sniiirf...pour mériter de telles choses...hic ! Je...tout ce que je voulais c'était...être heureux...avec quelqu'un...quelqu'un qui m'aimerait...pour ce que je suis...sniiiirf...

-Zero...moi je suis la et je resterai toujours avec toi ! Je te le promet !

L'argenté leva ses yeux larmoyant vers lui.

-V...Vraiment...? Sniiirf...

Kaname l'attrapa par les épaules et le serra contre lui, une main dans ses cheveux et l'autre dans son dos.

-Bien sur ! Je t'aime Zero, je t'aime encore maintenant et malgré ce qu'il s'est passé. Je suis encore plus fou de toi qu'avant...même si tu es mort je...je t'aimerai toujours, tu es mon seul et unique amour Zero. Jamais je ne t'oublierai et ne cesserai de t'aimer ! Jamais !

-K...Kaname...

Une vive lumière enveloppa Zero et son visage changea. Il redevint comme avant, magnifique tout simplement, ses joues reprirent leur teinte de neige, le sang déserta son beau visage, ses larmes redevinrent de l'eau semblable a du cristal sur sa peau si blanche. Kaname sourit et lui caressa la joue essuyant ses larmes du pouce.

-Zero...ne pleures plus maintenant...je suis la...tout va bien maintenant...alors ne pleure plus je t'en pris.

Kaname aida l'argenté a se relever le serrant toujours contre lui et entoura doucement sa taille de ses bras, le regardant dans les yeux. Zero le regarda aussi et entoura son cou de ses bras en se hissant sur la pointe des pieds...et leurs lèvres se rencontrèrent enfin...ils s'embrassèrent avec une tendresse incroyable, rien de passionnel, ils exprimaient juste leur amour l'un envers l'autre par ce simple baiser. Un immense halo de lumière les entoura et quand Kaname rouvrit les yeux...il était affalé sur sa table dans la classe, le soleil commençait a se coucher, baillant il se redressa bien assis sur sa chaise en se frottant les yeux et regarda autour de lui, curieux.

-Que...? Je suis...de retour ? Ce n'était...qu'un rêve...?

Il regarda devant lui...et hoqueta, sur le tableau, il y avait un message marqué a la craie...

**Merci infiniment Kaname**

Kaname sourit...non ce n'était pas un rêve...Zero...il ne l'oublierait jamais...et il espérait qu'il serait vraiment heureux dans l'au delà...Oui tout allait pour le mieux maintenant...

Ah oui, quand a Mr. Onigawara, il avait ramené Ayaka a la vie, après tout elle n'était qu'une innocente victime de la folie de Sohta et elle vivait maintenant avec Miss Library, toutes les deux elles s'occupaient avec soin de Kudho, Yoshi et Saotome qui s'étaient réincarné sous l'apparence de bébé d'à peine quelques jours. Mr. Sohta lui s'était réincarné dans le corps d'un petit chaton venant tout juste de naitre, c'était mieux ainsi afin qu'il obtienne toute l'affection qu'il voulait, Onigawara l'avait déposé devant la porte de la maison ou vivaient Takano et Haruka, le blond l'avait tout de suite recueilli les yeux brillant, le trouvant trooooooop mignon !

Pour ce qui est de Tohma...

-Euh...allo ! Y a quelqu'un ? Je suis toujours la ! Sortez moi de la ! AU SECOURS !

Oups...il semblerait qu'on ne l'aie malencontreusement oublié dans l'autre monde...héhéhé.

_**A suivre**_

Notre de l'auteur: Le prochain chapitre sera l'épilogue et il sera bien plus court que le reste bien sur. Et je tiens a m'excuser pour ceux qui attendait la suite depuis longtemps mais voyez vous trente deux pages c'est très long et entre le boulot et la maison a gérer pendant que les vieux étaient en vacance, j'ai complètement oublié de continuer. M'enfin et oui, cette histoire est tiré du jeu Misao, j'adore tous les jeux indépendants de ce style la, mon plus gros coup de cœur a été pour un jeu nommé Mad Father, Mermaid Swamp et The Witch House il y en a bien d'autre aussi mais ceux la sont vraiment mes préférés. De très bon RPG horreur que je conseille beaucoup a ceux que ça intéresse. Aller, a très bientôt !


End file.
